Ahsoka
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is given the task to warn the Earth of an upcoming Droid Invasion while going undercover and acting like an Earthling. Can Ahsoka rally Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi to the Republic's cause? Star Wars Clone War Sailor Moon X over
1. Prolouge

Ahsoka's Aventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Sailor Moon…

Prologue:

The galaxy is at war. The Galactic Republic is at war with the Separatist Alliance or the Confederacy of Independent Systems lead by Count Dooku and one of his loyal generals General Grievous. Many peaceful words must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. One planet is unaware of the approaching Droid Army. After a successful spying mission, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano await their next orders from the Jedi Council.

"Got the information Snips?" Anakin asked his Padawan.

"Yes I do Master" Ahsoka said to him.

The two Jedi walked up to the control room on their Republic Cruiser. There they pressed a button and then the image of Jedi Master Yoda appeared.

"A great pleasure to see you two alive again…It is" Yoda spoke up.

"Yes, the mission was a success Master" Akakin said to Yoda.

"Hmm, and the information?" the image of Obi-wan Kenobi asked as he appeared.

"Well…It seems that Count Dooku has ordered to go to the Solar System" Akakin informed the council.

"Why go there? There is no planet that has life on it" Ahsoka asked.

"Wrong…you are Ahsoka" Yoda said "There is a planet out there. Earth the name of the planet is."

Anakin looked at Yoda "Do we know anything else about Earth?"

"Nothing is known about that planet…But if Count Dooku is after it this could be a bad thing" Obi-wan said.

"Agreed" Yoda said "Little knowledge of us the Earth has."

Anakin then got the message "Then if that is true, the Earth has been completely neutral all this time."

"It's the perfect time for Earth to surcome to the Separatist Alliance!" Ahsoka said getting Anakin's drift.

"So what is the plan?" Akakin asked.

"Ahsoka…must go to Earth" Yoda said.

Ahsoka looked at Yoda "You mean me and my master right?"

"No, Ahsoka must go; alone you must" Yoda said.

"Just me, and why just me?"

"We don't really know if Count Dooku wants Earth. Even with our spying mission information we don't know."

"Under stood" Anakin said causing the young Togruta female to look at him like he was crazy.

Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka "Young one, we have things to worry about down here. You must go to Earth alone to warn them of upcoming danger…We'll keep you in touch."

"Right Master Obi-wan" Ahsoka said.

"Also, if your mission is true, Ahsoka must try to rally up an army to help fight on Earth…Doing so if there is any heroes or heroines on Earth, ask them to help you out you must. Also you must blend in to the Earth's surroundings" Yoda said.  
"I hear that the people of Earth have something call school" Obi-wan said.

"If of that age where she must attend school, Ahsoka must attend" Yoda said.

"Right we'll get to it" Anakin said.

The images vanished and Ahsoka turned to her master "You aren't really going to let me go alone are you?"

Anakin gave the Togruta one of his rare smiles "You know me better than that Ahsoka. I'm your Master and as your Master I must ensure your safety in this time of war. If it wasn't for this war, then I probably let you go alone."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin Skywalker "Okay Master"

Anakin returned her look "Ahsoka, I said I wasn't going to let you go alone. I didn't mean that I will come with you."

Ahsoka looked around the ship "Then who is coming with me?"

Anakin turned to one of his Clone Troopers. Most Clone Troopers wore white armor and had identical helmets. But this one wore white armor, and had blue on his helmet and blue underneath the helmet.

"Captain Rex…Come here" Anakin ordered.

"Yes, General Skywalker? Captain Rex asked.

"Ahsoka has been assigned to go to Earth…Attend school if she is that age to, to warn them of a possible droid invasion, and to rally up an army of heroes or heroines if the Earth has any" Anakin said to him.

"Sounds like a hard mission for one to do alone" was the Clone Trooper's response.

"I know which is why you are going to go with Ahsoka. Got that Captain Rex? Keep her safe."  
"Rodger, Rodger. I will follow through on your orders General" Captain Rex said.

"Oh Ahsoka, while on Earth please pretend Rex is your guardian or someone that takes care of you."

"Alright, like a father to me" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, and Captain Rex take the Twilight to Earth!"

The clone Trooper saluted "Copy that General!"

Anakin watched as his Padawan and Clone Trooper captain walked away _May the Force be with you Ahsoka._

**_Reviews please.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1: Earth

Chapter 1: Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of Sailor Moon.

The Twilight made it's way down the Solar System. Ahsoka sat down and was bored. She couldn't believe that the Jedi Council would send her alone to strange new planet. Captain Rex looked down the out as they passed the planets in the Solar System. Ahsoka noticed the size and shapes of the planets.

"Whoa, this is odd" Ahsoka said "I've only seen four planets so far. Are you sure Earth is here?"

"Easy child!" Captain Rex said "I'm as confused as you are, besides you programmed the Hyperdrive to go to Earth."

"True" Ahsoka mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the computers began to beep out a warning. Quickly both the Togruta and Clone grabbed the ship's controls."

"Asteroids" Ahsoka said.

"This just means that more planets are down there" Rex said.

"Okay, take evasive maneuvers captain" Ahsoka said.

"On it!"

The Clone and Togruta managed to avoid the asteroids and were out of the Asteroid Belt. Soon they were continuing on their journey. Soon a blue and green planet came into view. The ship's computer beeped out a message that they had arrived to their destination.

"So that is Earth" Ahsoka asked "It's beautiful."

"Sure is" Rex stated "It would be bad if the clankers conquered it"

Ahsoka nodded as she got the point "Right...Now let's go down there and ask a few questions."

"Okay" the clone said as he took the ship down.

He flew the Twilight down onto Earth out of range of Earth's radio telescopes. Once outside the Clone and Togruta walked out. Captain Rex walked alongside the young female Togruta.

"Remember Ahsoka..."

"I know..." Ahsoka said "To pretend that you are my father..."

"Right" Rex said.

"This is going to be hard. You know, no offense but your a clone and I'm a Togruta."

"Agreed we don't look alike."

"Maybe we could get away with you being my adopted father" Ahsoka said.

"That would work" Rex said.

The two walked downtown. Minding their own business.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asked Captain Rex as the two looked at the cities.

"Definitely not like any other planet we seen on Coruscant" Rex admitted out as the two watched as cars drove by.

"The Droid army would easily conquer Earth...with this low of technology" Ahsoka said.

"This could be bad" Rex agreed "Now Ahsoka...In order to blend in...We should take the roles as a family. I should look for a job and after we confirmed your age you might need to go to school and make friends with the locals."

"Shouldn't be that hard" Ahsoka said as they approached a two humans. One of the humans had blonde hair and was female the other was male with black hair. The female wore a blue skirt and white shirt. The male wore blue jeans, a green trench coat and black undershirt.

"Excuse me" Ahsoka asked.

The two strangers looked at the approaching people. The female took a good look at the pair. One looked human but had orange-reddish skin, with strange hair. The other was a white trooper with a little bit of blue on his armor.

"Excuse me" Ahsoka asked again.

Once again the two strangers looked at them then the female answered "Yes, who are you?"

The language over threw Ahsoka and she looked to the Clone whom was trying pressing a button trying to translate the language.

Luckily the male stepped up "Usagi...Let me handle this."

Usagi nodded "Okay."

The male extended his hand to Ahsoka "Hi, I'm Mamoru Chibi."

"Oh, that's good, you know English" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, quite a bit, who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. My adopted father and I just arrived here."

Mamoru nodded "Oh, I was wondering about the white armored soldier you had there."

He noticed the blonde female "Oh this is my girlfriend Usagi Tsukino,"

Then Mamoru translated to Usagi every word that was passed down between the two. After which Usagi reached out her hand to Ahsoka "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan"

Mamoru translated for the two.

"Thanks" Ahsoka said.

"How old are you?" Usagi asked as Captain Rex finally found the correct translation and gave a spare translation device to Ahsoka.

"Fourteen why?" Ahsoka said.

Usagi pouted "Um you have to go to school here. Oh by the way, Ashoka's father...Can you take off your helmet?"

At Ahsoka's look the Clone obeyed and took off his helmet.

"They call me Rex. Captain Rex" the clone said.

"Nice to meet you two" Mamoru stated he turned to Usagi "Usagi, you might want to take Ahsoka with you downtown to blend in here."

"Right!" Usagi said.

"W-W-W-Wait!" Ahsoka stammered as Usagi rushed her away.

"Now" Mamoru turned to the Rex "We've gotta get you a job."

The Clone saluted "Right anything in the military here?"

Mamoru laughed "There might be an opening in our defense force. Maybe even in the police department. Come on, I'll guide you threw the city."

Mamoru and the Clone Trooper left to find Rex a job. Meanwhile Usagi had taken Ahsoka to meet her friends. They were all females which was a nice change of pace for Ahsoka. For she had been with her master and all of the other Clone Troopers. The girl's uniforms for the most part looked like each other but they all had different hair colors. One was another blonde, one was a brunette, one had raven hair, and the last one had blue hair.

"Hey, whose this Usagi?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Oh this is Tano, Ahsoka, she and her adopted father Rex just came here" Usagi said.

The girls all reached out for Ahsoka's hand as they introduce themselves.

"I'm Hino, Rei" the raven girl said as she shook hands with Ahsoka.

"I'm Mizuno, Ami" the blue haired girl said.

"I'm Anio Minako but you may call me Mina" the other blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Kino, Makoto" Makoto said then she noticed Ahsoka's hair "Um...Nice hair."

Ahsoka looked around "I'm not a human. I'm a Togruta. My hair isn't really hair. They are hollow horns called Montrals."

"We'll I guess you can stay here" Minako said as she folded her arms "However people are going to notice your horns. It's not quite common on Earth."

"What do you have in mind Mina?"

"Maybe a hat could work."

"Yeah but what about school?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, school doesn't allow hats on" Rei told her.

"True" Minako muttered.

"Don't worry about my horns" Ahsoka said "I can handle things like people making fun of me because I'm different."

"Really? You look like you won't" Usagi stated.

Ahsoka smirked at her thought _You would not believe the power I have girl. I can make the weak minded people forget about my horns._

"Well if you say so" Rei said.

"Well we do have to get her ready for school!" Ami spoke up.

"Right!" Usagi said slapping her forehead "That's one of the reasons I came here"

The girls all looked at Usagi as if asking for a further explanation.

"School starts for you tomorrow...Now let's get you ready Ahsoka!" Ami said as the group agreed on the situation.

The group walked off. Ahsoka turned and looked at the sky expecting the arrival of a Droid ship.

"Coming Ahsoka-chan?" Rei asked.

"Oh yes, I am" Ahsoka said as she walked with Usagi and her friends.

**Reviews Please**

**Next chapter chapter 2: Ahsoka's Youma Encounter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ahsoka's Youma Encounter

Chapter 2: Ahsoka's Youma Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of Sailor Moon.

Also to the people reviewing me. Thank you for the constructive criticism comments. I just thought that since Ahsoka wasn't attacking Usagi and Mamoru wouldn't have attacked her. I am thanking you all for the comments. It's always a pleasure to have constructive criticism thank you. I will try not to make those mistakes again. If you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to review me about it. I only have one thing I will not tolerate and that is flames.

**Now onto the story **

Ahsoka was walking with her newest human friends. Usagi was just wondering how Ashoka was going to blend in. The young Togruta just kept on glancing at the sky. To Ami it looked like Ahsoka was looking out for something. She just couldn't help but wondering just what. However one thing was certain to Ami, the look was more of a protective to Earth look and not the look expecting an invasion.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Ami asked.

"Oh, nothing" Ahsoka said "Just attracted to the sky."

The girls didn't notice a blonde hair girl driving in a red car. Besides her was a girl with turquoise hair. The two looked a the young alien.

"Michiru...She's an alien" the blonde haired girl said.

"Yes, something is wrong. An alien on earth could only mean two things" The turquoise haired girl noted.

"Like an invasion?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, let's keep an eye on her" Michiru suggested.

They drove off while watching Ahsoka. The girls wondered off to the market place. There they introduced Ahsoka to the stores. Usagi played the crane game. She failed and as a result sulked. She turned to a giggling Ahsoka.

"Hey you try this game it's hard" Usagi said.

Ahsoka smiled "Sure, looks easy."

"Really?" Rei asked.

Ahsoka nodded "I'll show you, I'll even do it blind folded."

"That is impossible to do Ahsoka!" Ami said "No one could do that."

"Watch me. Someone blind fold me."

Minako was just too willing she tied something around Ahsoka's eyes.

"Prove it's easy" Minako said.

Ahsoka walked over. She used the Force to guide her as she maneuvered the mechanical arm and succeeded in grabbing a doll on her first try. The arm then dropped the doll down into the prize shot in front of the shocked girls. Ahsoka took off her blindfold and watched as Minako and Usagi brought out the doll.

"S-S-S-S-She did it" Usagi stammered.

"Ahsoka...H-H-H-How did you do that?" Minako stammered.

Ahsoka shrugged "Call me just lucky."_ Actually I used the Force. Nothing is that hard to do with the Force. Well except for fighting General Grievous and Ventress._

Usagi sighed "Well you did prove us wrong. Ahsoka you gotta teach me how to do that."

Ahsoka shrugged again as she thought of an excuse "On my planet, we have the same thing on it. Only they are a lot more tougher." _Actually I would love to teach you the Force. Only one problem...I'm a Padawan...I can't teach you._

Usagi sighed "Okay."

Ahsoka gave Usagi the doll "This is for you."

"No, you won it fair and square. Think of it as a souvenir if you and your father decide to go back to where you came from."

"Thanks" Ahsoka said finally accepting the gift.

Ami walked towards Usagi. The girls then ordered something to eat. Ahsoka accepted the kind the kindness Usagi and her group of friends showed her. Just as the waitress appeared to give the girls the food. Something exploded causing many people to scream and fly back. Ahsoka was caught in the middle of the explosion. She was flown backwards and her back hit her back and then lay on the ground underneath the table she hit and she was nearly knocked unconscious sensing her head hit the table. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei stood up. Ahsoka looked up and one thought came into _Battle Droids?_

"Ahsoka-chan! Are you okay?" Rei asked rushing to help the Togruta.

Ahsoka nodded as Ami helped her up "Yeah...I will be."

Suddenly people began to scream. This caused the Togruta to look around the room. She followed Usagi and her friends as they ran downtown. Ahsoka expected to see Battle Droids. Instead they saw a monster which resembled Rancor.

"That is a huge monster" Usagi complained.

"A rancor" Ahsoka said.

"Rancor?" Ami asked her.

"A large Reptomammal predator from the planet Dathomir"

"Uh Ahsoka...Did you say P-P-P-P-Predator?" Usagi asked.

Ahsoka nodded "Yes."

"What do they hunt?" Ami asked.

Just then they found out the answer as the rancor picked up a human and ate him.

"Humans" Minako complained.

"Um basically anything that has two legs, are on a rancor's menu. But that rancor doesn't look like a normal one."

"What's the difference?" Ami asked.

"Normal Rancors have shorter claws. That one's claws are huge! Another thing are those spikes. No Rancor have them...At least not the ones I've read about in books on my home planet."

"Ahsoka...Can you keep a secret?" Usagi asked.

"Then it's..." Ami began as she brought out her computer "It's a Youma one!"

All of the girls gasped at this. As Ahsoka looked confused "What is a youma?"

"A monster" Rei answered.

"B-B-B-But that thing is already a monster!" Minako stammered.

Usagi turned to Ahsoka "Can you keep a secret?"

Ahsoka nodded "Sure but what secret?"

Usagi looked at her "You're about to find out...Moon External Power...Make Up!"

In minutes white feathers whirled around Usagi's body. Ahsoka had to cover her eyes as a bright flash appeared and once it ended she was staring at Usagi. Usagi had two angelic like feathers on her back. She wore what Ahsoka believed to have been a sailor uniform and a yellow, red and black skirt.

Ahsoka took a step back "What are you?"

"You never heard of us Sailor Scouts Togruta?"

"Um...No..." Ahsoka said.

At this point Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako grabbed their pins and held them high.

"Mars Star Power...Make Up!" Rei shouted

"Mercury Star Power...Make up!" Ami echoed.

"Venus Star Power...Make Up!" Minako echoed.

"Jupiter Star Power...Make Up!" Makoto followed last.

In minutes they too were now dressed similar as Sailor Moon, only Ami wore a blue skirt, Minako wore an orange skirt, Rei wore a red skirt, and Makoto wore a green skirt. Besides the skirt color difference they had a tierras.

"You are about to find out Ahsoka" Rei said.

Ahsoka watched as Usagi ran up to the rancor "Hold it!"

The huge rancor turned towards her.

"A disturbing is unfortunate but I can't forgive you for eating someone. Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier..."

Usagi made arm movements as she finished her sentence "Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

The motto seemed so good at first but at the words I shall punish you caused Ahsoka to fall face first into the ground. She groaned as she got up "So that's what you are Usagi...Sailor Moon."

"Actually she's in her most powerful form Eternal Sailor Moon" Ami said "I'm Sailor Mercury...Sailor Soldier of water and I represent the planet Mercury."

"I'm Sailor Mars...The Sailor Soldier of fire and I represent the planet Mars" Rei said.

"I'm Sailor Venus...The Sailor Soldier of love and I represent the planet Venus" Minako said.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter...The Sailor Soldier of Thunder and I represent the planet Jupiter!" Makoto finished.

"We are the Inner Sailor Senshi..." Sailor Mercury explained to Ahsoka "We'll explain later."

Just then the Rancor attacked. Miraculously the girls dodged the claw. They turned to Ahsoka whom stood in front of the rancor.

"Ahsoka get out of here! It'll eat you!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Ahsoka raised her hand and unleashed an energy blast rocketing the huge Rancor backward. The Force she used caused the huge Rancor to fall onto it's back.

"H-H-H-How did you do that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I have my own things to tell you five. Just as you'll explain to me about the Sailor Senshi...I'll explain my power later...I'm not running away from a fight. This is something I was trained to do."

"Trained?" Sailor Mercury asked "Do you know how to fight this thing?"

"No...This is my first time battling a rancor" Ahsoka said.

The Rancor coiled it's tail and lashed it out hitting all of the girls including Ahsoka.

"What a tail whip" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Let's attack it!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Venus said.

"Together...Ahsoka care to join us by using what ever you used on it before?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked Ahsoka.  
"Sure!"

The girls aimed their hands.

"Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Mars Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter...Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Silver Moon...Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

The five attacks roared over and Ahsoka used the Force once more to speed up the attacks. However the results were devastating to the Sailor Senshi and Togruta. The attacks were deflected back towards them. However the Force blast caused the Rancor to fall back down.

"Oh man...Our attack are useless" Sailor Venus said.

"Except for Ahsoka's" Sailor Jupiter said.

Ahsoka nodded as she got up "Don't give up Sailor Senshi...It maybe able to deflect your attacks but I might have something that will damage it!"

"What is it?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Ahsoka replied as she grabbed an object from her belt.

"Uh, Ahsoka how is a sword handle going to help us?" Sailor Venus asked as the other Sailor Senshi sweat dropped.

"Your eyes deceive you Sailor Venus" Ahsoka replied as she lit the handle "Stand back!"

Suddenly a hiss filled the air and a green blade stretched out and shaped into a sword.

"That might work" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she could feel the heat of the sword.

Sailor Mercury took the time to analyze the object with her microcomputer "Incredible Ahsoka, a blade made up of incredible light energy!"

Ahsoka turned to Eternal Sailor Moon "Wish me luck! Try to find a way to defeat this thing!"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "Right! Sailor Mercury will help you!"

Sailor Mercury nodded at Sailor Moon's words. With that Ahsoka charged the rancor. The Rancor swiped it's claws. The Sailor Senshi held their breathe but to their surprise Ahsoka dodged the Rancor's swipe and ran up it's soldier.

"She's fast!" Sailor Mars stated.

Ahsoka watched as the Rancor lifted up it's left claw and swipe out at her. Ahsoka lashed out her lightsaber. The lightsaber hit but the Rancor's claw wasn't effected by the swipe. The claw hit Ahsoka and she flew backwards into the road.

"Ahsoka!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Ahsoka groaned "That wasn't supposed to happen...My lightsaber was supposed to cut the claw off."

Sailor Mercury frowned "Think again Ahsoka. My minicomputer says that the Rancor's skin deflects our attacks and it's bones prevent your so called Lightsaber from hurting it."

"First time a creature is able to stop a lightsaber" Ahsoka said "Nothing normally can stand up to it."

"I believe you!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she watched the Lightsaber which was flown from Ahsoka's crash landing cut down a lamppost.

Ahsoka groaned "This is not good...Your ranged attacks don't work and are deflected my Lightsaber can't hurt this thing...Much."

The rancor charged Eternal Sailor Moon it lashed out it's attack.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!"

The orbs orange and blue roared out.

"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as the orbs hit the Rancor but just like the others were deflected back towards them.

"My Guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky...The solider of the sky..Sailor Uranus!" a girl with blonde hair stated.

She turned and a girl with turquoise hair added on her own intro "My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand...The soldier of embrace...Sailor Neptune!"

Then they turned to another woman who held a staff "My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space...The solider of revolution...Sailor Pluto!"

Then it returned to the three new Sailor Senshi as they all added on "We three soldiers of the outer Solar System are being led into a new crises and...Here we are!"

"We are so glad to see you!" Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Uranus stared at Ahsoka "What's the alien doing along with us?"

Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Uranus "She's helping us...She knows this creature is a Rancor. However she doesn't know how to defeat it."

Sailor Uranus turned to Ahsoka "How do we know you didn't send it?"

"I would never attack an innocent planet. I'm a Jedi!"

The Sailor Senshi looked at Ahsoka with a confused look and the Togruta sighed "Tell you all later. But here is something you can know a Jedi would never attack a planet! Even if she's an alien!"

"Lying alien!" Sailor Uranus shouted she gathered up an energy attack!

"Wait Sailor Uranus!" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded she turned to Sailor Neptune whom was just as suspicious of Ahsoka's being and was also beginning to build up energy.

"No please!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

The two orbs were sent to Ahsoka whom still in pain used the Force to grab her Lightsaber and deflected the attacks back towards Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The two Outer Senshi stumbled backwards and surprised.

"Finish us off alien!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she saw the lightsaber "It's all your species can do!"

"You know nothing about the Togrutas!" Ahsoka said as everyone was getting ready for her to attack Sailor Uranus in retaliation.

However Ahsoka didn't attack them "No"

"What?" Sailor Uranus asked as Ahsoka placed the lightsaber back onto her belt.

"Why?" Sailor Neptune asked "Even when we attacked you. And in Uranus's part insulted your race."

Ahsoka sighed "Simple...I'm a Jedi. Due to my code, I can't kill an unarmed person. Plus you are on Sailor Moon's side!"

Sailor Pluto nodded towards her friends "Ahsoka speaks the truth!"

Sailor Uranus sighed "Promise us you'll tell us what you're doing here?"

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, I will...A Jedi keeps her or his word."

She even helped the two Outer Senshi up "That Rancor is going to be hard."

"Did you try your um laser sword?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"It's called lightsaber" Ahsoka kindly said to them "Yes, I did try it...Despite my lightsaber's powers to cut threw anything...The Rancor's bones can stop it.!"

"What can harm it?" Sailor Pluto wondered.

Ahsoka shrugged "I'm lost for words, I've never fought against a Rancor before."

The Rancor struck out at Eternal Sailor Moon and picked her up. It brought her to it's mouth. Ahsoka wasn't willing to see another person get eaten. She grabbed her lightsaber and charged the Rancor. The Rancor watched the young Jedi charge it. Ahsoka ran up to it's claw which was holding Eternal Sailor Moon in it. She jumped up and slashed out at the claw. The attack still didn't work. Except for the Rancor which grabbed hold of Ahsoka. It brought them both to it's mouth. Ahsoka struggled, she freed herself and struck out with the lightsaber. This time the Lightsaber seemed to have worked! The Rancor roared out in annoyance and dropped Eternal Sailor Moon!

"Ahsoka-chan!" She shouted as the Rancor opened it's mouth and dropped Ahsoka.

"This is not how I envisioned this...It is my duty to defend others. Regardless of my own life...Goodbye."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Suddenly a grappling hook came out and grabbed Ahsoka before she fell inside the mouth. Ahsoka gasped as the grappling hook brought her to safety. She took a look at the grappling hook. It looked formilar.

"You okay kid?" came out a voice.

The Sailor Senshi turned to see a blue clad trooper.

"Captain, I mean father! Am I so glad to see you!"

"Sure am" was the voice.

"Captain Rex" Eternal Sailor Moon said

Captain Rex aimed his two clone pistils at the creature. He fired the weapons. Twin blue laser beams roared out towards the Rancor. But just like the Sailor Senshi's attacks it bounced off and hit the clone trooper in his armor! The clone stumbled backwards but still continued to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Never better girl" the clone replied.

"Ahsoka...It seems that your powerful ability of yours can harm it!" Sailor Mercury saidAhsoka nodded as she looked around for something to kill the creature.

"Any ideas?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked her.

"Just one or two!" Ahsoka stated.

"Well nows the time to use them!" Sailor Venus stated.

She turned to Sailor Uranus as she saw her car "Um, sorry about this Sailor Uranus but I need to borrow your car."

"Well okay...I hope you know what you're doing" Sailor Uranus said.

Ahsoka turned to Captain Rex "Father...Got any explosives on you?"

The clone trooper nodded and dug into his belt and held out a bomb "I got six thermal detonators"

Ahsoka nodded "Good that much should do."

"What are you planning Ahsoka-chan?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Okay heres the plan" Ahsoka said "You girls provide a distraction! I don't care how, just do it! Captain Rex will place the thermal detonators in Sailor Uranus's car!"

"Wait, your going to?" Sailor Uranus began.

"Yes...You're car is going to be destroyed for a good cause."

"That cars been like a baby too me" Sailor Uranus grumbled.

Ahsoka sighed and waved her hand towards Sailor Uranus "You are tired of having the old car for days and you'll allow us to use the car to destroy the Rancor."

Sailor Uranus repeated the phase "I am tired of having an old car for years and I will allow you to use the car to destroy the Rancor."

The Sailor Scouts were looking at Sailor Uranus like she was crazy and wouldn't have heard her say stuff like that.

"Okay..." Sailor Neptune said "We'll do it!"

Ahsoka turned to Captain Rex "Father unload all of your Thermal Detonators and set their timers. We have to time it right."

The clone nodded "Right kid."

"Hey you big brute!" Sailor Jupiter shouted "Supreme Thunder!"

Lighting fell from the sky and struck the Rancor. The Rancor roared out in annoyance. Ahsoka smiled "Good Sailor Senshi keep it's mouth opened."

The Sailor Senshi unleashed their attacks at the Rancor.

"Ahsoka! The bombs are ready" Rex said to her.

"Good."

She closed her eyes and used the Force on the car. The Sailor Senshi gasped as they saw Ahsoka lift up the car without any trouble. Then Ahsoka continued to use the Force and with it, she flew the car with amazing speed at the Rancor's opened mouth. The car went in as the Rancor shut it's jaws. Then an explosion sounded blowing the Rancor's body into millions of pieces along with pieces of Sailor Uranus's car.

"She did it!" Sailor Pluto said.

"That was brilliant kid" Captain Rex said to her.

"Thanks father!" Ahsoka said.

"H-H-How did you know it would work?" Sailor Mars asked.

Ahsoka shrugged "Well it was really a guess. The creature was immune to our blasters, your attacks, and my lightsaber. Using a high tech explosion device would blow up the creature.

"But did you have to use my car?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Something had to be heavy to make the explosion even more lethal. Besides you said we could use it."

"I did not!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Actually you did" Sailor Neptune said.

"What how?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Ahsoka secretly winked at Captain Rex and the clone trooper chuckled _Nice, you used the Jedi Mind Trick on her. Wouldn't have thought a Sailor Senshi would have a weak mind._

Sailor Uranus turned to Ahsoka "Okay, Ahsoka, time to fess up, why are you here."

Ahsoka nodded "Okay, but let's go somewhere safe."

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "Let's go to Sailor Uranus's place."

Sailor Uranus nodded "A good choice, now let's get out of here so Ahsoka can explain herself."

"Yeah," Sailor Venus added "I'd love to hear what a Jedi is."

The group left as Ahsoka turned to Captain Rex "Go back to the ship and get more thermal detonators! Then report back to Sailor Uranus's house. I think I know what is going on."

"Rodger, Rodger" Captain Rex said.

The Clone trooper nodded and ran off. Ahsoka turned as she followed the Inner Senshi. She closed her eyes _Hopefully you'll understand the situation Sailor Moon. Somehow I know you'll believe every word I say and my quest._

**Reviews Please**

**Remember no flames please. I'll take constructive Criticism. Please tell me if you liked it and tell me what I need to improve on. What is up next for Ahsoka find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Story Telling

Chapter 4: Story Telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars or Sailor Moon.

The information of the Sailor Senshi on Earth totally overthrew Ahsoka. However the battle with the Rancor or what ever it was told her something bad was coming and she could only think of one thing responsible for it the Confederacy! She was now staring at all of the Sailor Senshi now in their human forms. Ashoka turned to them right now they were waiting for the white and blue armored clad trooper. Captain Rex came with his belt once again filled with thermal detonators.

"Kid...It took a while to look for these. We only have six more thermal detonators."

"That's just great" Ahsoka stated.

"Okay, Ahsoka whenever you and Captain Rex" Usagi said.

"How did you know the trooper's name?" Rei asked Usagi.

"And rank" Ami added on.

"I met him and Ahsoka first" Usagi grinned as two cats one black and one white ran into the room.

Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes "Alright, I'll tell you my story. Please tell yours to me after."

"I will" Usagi said.

Ashoka opened her eyes "My name is Ahsoka Tano. The trooper you see is Captain Rex. He is a Clone Trooper."

"Clone as in" Ami began.

Rex nodded answering for Ahsoka "Yes...There are more of us Clone Troopers."

Ahsoka continued "As you found out today...I am a Jedi."

She paused looking at the nine Sailor Senshi and continued as she answered their unspoken question "A law enforcement agent of the Galactic Republic. Trained with the Force."

"Force?" Ami inquired looking at Captain Rex.

The clone shrugged "Don't look at me. I have no knowledge of the Force. I just help out the Galactic Republic."

Ahsoka answered Ami's question "The force is an energy field created by all living things. Only a few learn to control this energy field. Those that do are known as Jedi."

"Can you teach us the Force?" Usagi pleaded with Ashoka.

Ahsoka shook her head "Sorry Usagi...I can't teach you to use the Force."

"Ahhh...Why not?" Minako and Usagi pouted.

Ahsoka answered "It's not that I don't want to teach you the Force. It's just that in my rank...I can't. I am prohibited in teaching you the Force."

"Rank?" Haruka asked.

Captain Rex nodded and answered Ahsoka "There are three ranking of Jedi. Actually four but the first one is rarely seen. First rank is the Younglings children. Second rank Padawan. Third Jedi Knight and fourth Jedi Master."

"What rank are you?" a girl with raven hair asked.

"So glad you asked miss"

"Tomoe, Hotaru" the young girl said.

"Oh, hey Hotaru. Well I am a Jedi Padawan. I'm a student learning the Force."

"That explains why she can't teach you" the black cat spoke up startling Ahsoka and causing the Clone to go into a defensive stance.

"Oh this is Luna. She and the white cat Artemis can talk" Minako said.

"Easy...Captain" Ashoka said.

"So why is a a Jedi Padawan here?" Makoto asked.

"Well. Let me finish my story. Anyway I am a Jedi Padawan. I'm still considered a Padawan. My master or teacher is the legendary Anakin Skywalker. Recently, we Jedi and the rest of the Galactic Republic are involved in a war."

"War? and what is this Republic?" Artemis asked.

Again Rex answered "The Galactic Republic is a bunch of planetary systems allied to democracy. For the war part. Some planets are succeeding from the republic for no good reason. Normally the Republic would let them go. However these planets formed a powerful enemy that is forming an evil alliance known as the Confederacy or as everyone in the Republic calls them Separatist."

"Okay all the evidence you two represent, the Republic needs you back." Haruka stated.

Ahsoka shook her head "I'm actually on a mission assigned to me by the Jedi Council. My last mission with my master they ordered us to spy on the Separatists...We found out that they planned to invade the Earth."

"Wait our planet?" Minkao asked.

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, your planet. The Jedi Council can't be sure about this. However I am here just to make sure they don't invade this planet."  
"And if so you know what the Separatists have!" Haruka said slapping her forehead.

"I know" Ashoka said looking at Rex "Rex and I can't exactly fight them off. They have thousands of Battle Droids and even more powerful droids. And..."

"And..." Setsuna asked.

"General Grievous."

"General Grievous?" the Sailor Senshi echoed.

"Captain..." Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes, kid?" Rex asked.

"Bring up his picture."

"Right!"

Rex brought out a flat circle type object and then it began shining with light. It then showed an image of a cyborg type man. He had white armor all over himself. Even if it was the image of this General Grievous, his eyes made the Sailor Senshi fall back a little.

Ahsoka nodded "This is General Grievous...He is one of the famous generals of the Separatists armies. If they do come, General Grievous will be the one in charge of the invasion."

"Can you beat him?" Usagi asked.

The clone trooper and Togruta looked at each other. Ashoka took her time as she remembered her own encounter with General Grievous. After a while she shook her head "Not really...My first encounter would've been my last."

"But you survived."

"Barely...Many Jedi that Grievous fights usually end up dead" Ahsoka said she closed her eyes "Including one of my friends..."

Usagi looked down "I'm sorry that I brought that up."

"What makes this hunk of junk hard?" Haruka asked.

With a nod from Ashoka, the Clone pressed a button and the image of General Grievous grabbed four laser swords.

"FOUR LIGHTSABERS?" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted.

Ahsoka nodded "Every Jedi he's killed after he kills them he collects his or her Lightsaber and keeps them as trophies."

"Great..." Haruka said "We couldn't exactly beat one."

"Think about fighting four lightsabers...No wounder a Jedi can't survive" Michiru stated.

"Um Ahsoka did" Hotaru said.

"Barely...But I did, sadly I probably won't be enough to stop him on my own, but if I have to try."

"But you could die right then" Hotaru stated.

Ahsoka nodded "If the time comes...I have to sacrifice myself."

"But" Minako stated "You are a kid...Just like us."

"It is the path of a Jedi. We Jedi put ourselves on the line" Ahsoka said.

"But your young" Ami protested.

"It is my path...I am even ordered if the Separatists arrive to fight them."

Usagi spoke up "Theres got to be a way. With only twelve thermal detonators left you are in trouble...Plus pistils can't have unlimited ammo."

"Good point" Rex admitted.

Ashoka nodded "You make a good point Usagi. However there was another part on my mission...Not only to warn Earth of an upcoming Droid invasion, not only to fight them...But also try to rally up an army to fight them."

Usagi thought about this before piping up "Well you have us Sailor Senshi! We will help fight against these Droids."

"Can't t you tell the Republic to send reinforcements?" Haruka asked.

"They will need proof that the Clankers are here" Rex admitted out.

"Clankers?" Rei asked Ashoka.

"Clone trooper way of saying Battle Droids."

"So the Rancor won't be enough evidence for them?" Michiru asked Ahsoka.

"No but it was different than the normal Rancor."

"Yeah we know" Setsuna stated "It was a Youma."

"Did you have to blow it up?" Usagi asked.

"Had a better idea?" Ashoka shot back at her.

"Um no,"

Ahsoka sighed "Even if we could've changed it back to normal it would still be considered a monster on this planet."

Usagi walked up to Ahsoka and stretched out her hand "I will help you out."

"We all will" Setsuna said for the Outer Senshi with Haruka and Michiru looking shocked at her output.

Setsuna looked at Haruka and Michiru "We have no choice, Ashoka has fought them before. Without her aide we wouldn't know of Grievous arriving. Plus even with Ashoka, we might lose."

"What will be enough evidence to convince the Jedi council to send troops?" Haruka asked.

"Enough Clankers and any other evil plan a technical droid of the Separatists may tell us" Rex answered.

Haruka nodded and pressed her hand on Ashoka's shoulder "Alright Snips...Setsuna's right we will help you out."

Ahsoka nodded "Thank you, but do be prepared when they come."

Rei nodded "I'll do Fire Scans everyday and tell you how close they are. That is if they are coming."

"Good plan" Ami added she turned to Usagi "I guess it's time to tell Ahsoka our story."

Luna walked up and looked at Ahsoka "Allow me to tell the story for them."

Artemis walked up to her as well "Luna and I will tell you together."

Luna began by telling Ahsoka and the Clone Trooper about the Sailor Senshi. She told them about the Sailor Senshi's past life time frame known as the Silver Millennium. She told her about the Solar System that used to be like the Galactic Republic only ruled by a peaceful monarchy. She told her about the love affairs of Princess Serenity and the Prince of Earth. She told her the attack on the Moon Kingdom which lead to the destruction of the Sailor Senshi. To the reincarnation.

Watching Ahsoka's emotions Luna looked up "You aren't touched by the story?"

"I believe you Luna" Ahsoka said "It's just that a Jedi can't have hatred or love."

"What why not love?" Usagi asked.

"Against our code. We possibly can't have any sort of relationship other than being just friends. In Master Yoda's teachings he said that those emotions lead to the Dark Side."

Artemis sighed "But don't you feel the pain the Senshi went threw?"

"Yes" Ahsoka sighed out "I do."

Artemis then told her about the return of the Sailor Senshi and their adventures. First with the evil kingdom that attack the Silver Millennium. To the Dark Moon Clan which ran after Chibi-Usa whom was Usagi's child from the future. To the Deathbusters, the Dead Moon Circus. And finally ending with Sailor Galaxia."

When it was all over Ahsoka looked at them "Well, you've seen you shares of monsters...I've dealt with Battle Droids...Grievous. Ventress...That Youma Rancor...and survived an encounter with the infamous Blue Shadow Virus."

"Blue Shadow what?" Minako asked.

Ahsoka sighed then with Rex at her side she told the Sailor Senshi of all her adventures with her master and with other Jedi and Clone troopers. The Sailor Senshi shook with fear as they heard of the Malevolence with it's dreaded Ion Cannon. They even looked fearfully as Ahsoka told them about the Blue Shadow Virus that nearly killed her and Rex.

"Wow, sounds like you were in tights spots" Michiru added on.

"Agreed to fight a ship with a weapon to disable everything on your enemy" Setsuna said.

"To the evil Blue Shadow Virus..." Ami stated she turned to Ahsoka "Are you sure this time the Blue Shadow Virus is gone?"

Ahsoka nodded "Unless someone on General Grievous's crew has brains to recreate it...Yes. Trust me you don't want that virus."

Haruka smiled "Well you're one tough Jedi to survive those."

"But one thing that amuses me...How did you get the toys with one shot?"

"I used the Force...Nothing is hard with the Force...In fact I remember my first time as a youngling...I remember, Master Yoda kept on giving us drills. He would tell us to blindfold ourselves in order to tap into the Force."

"Sounds like Yoda's a great teacher and Jedi Master" Luna said.

"He is" Ahsoka grinned "But in my honest opinion Master Skywalker is the best! Oh and Haruka"

"Yes?"

"Snips is something my master calls me. He gave me that nickname...I respond to it."

"And Rex calls you kid because why?" Makoto wondered.

"Well...It's because I am young and I'm not really a Jedi Knight yet."

"Once then she will be another general in the Galactic Republic's army" Captain Rex stated.

"Can't wait to become a Jedi Knight. That is if I survive the Clone Wars" Ahsoka said.

"So what will happen if we beat Grievous?" Usagi asked her.

"Knowing our luck if we hadn't killed Grievous, I'll be moving on this war trying to get an offensive and finally bringing the Separatist cause down!"

The Sailor Senshi smiled "Does that mean you are not going to stop moving around from planet to planet?"

"You girls got it. A Jedi's life is always busy. It's rarely calm."

The Clone Trooper looked up at the sky as he let out "When they do come, the Clankers will come from the sky."

The Sailor Senshi nodded as Ami admitted out "Okay, so we now know why Ahsoka was looking up at the sky."

"Captain do we have any guns in our ship?"

"Yes," Captain Rex answered.

"Good, at least we have a way of fending them off." Ahsoka said.

"School starts for you tomorrow Ahsoka-chan" Makoto said she turned to Haruka "But where would you stay?"

Haruka had that answer "We'll allow her to sleep in our house. We're always opened to friends. Plus with that Clone Trooper, we will be safer from these Battle Droids."

Ahsoka nodded "Thank you."

The girls ran off leaving Ahsoka, and the Clone Trooper to watch them run off into the night.

**Reviews Please**

Okay another chapter done. Now that Ahsoka has learned about the Sailor Senshi and their adventures...Is General Grievous really coming to Earth. All will be answered in the upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Ventress

Chapter 4: Enter Ventress

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Sailor Moon.

Ahsoka woke up the next morning. Immediately she sat up straight as an familiar feeling set in. This feeling was also met by the winds for Haruka as well. Haruka watched as Ahsoka came out of the room looking for someone. Haruka noticed this and walked over to her "So you feel it too?"

"If you're talking about the Darkside of the Force yes" Ahsoka said.

"Darkside?" Haruka asked "Are you telling me there are two ways to use the Force?"

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, Haruka…We Jedi use the Force as an ally, and will only use it for defense purposes. But the Darkside of the force is used by a Jedi's ancient enemy known as the Sith. The Sith, use the Force for evil and doing so will use the Force to cause harm to one."

"Man and you can sense these Sith?" Haruka asked.

"I can only feel the presence of the Sith. I don't know the location of the Sith. Sith have the ability to clog my senses so they aren't easily picked up"

"That's bad, so maybe the Separatist are here?" Hotaru asked stepping outside of her room.

Ahsoka shrugged as she pointed out of the house to Rex whom was scanning the skies "If so, Captain Rex would've reported to us."

Haruka nodded "True, we ordered him to."

Ahsoka smiled "Then if you ordered him, he'd do it without question."

"Why?" Michiru asked as she joined the group.

Ahsoka answered "That's what the Clone Troopers were born to do. They obey and follow every order one asks them too without question."

"Impressive" Michiru noted "Say Ahsoka."

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"How many planets are in the Republic System?" Michiru asked.

"Millions, but a lot are succeeding due to the Separatists" Ahsoka replied.

"Why join the enemy?" Haruka asked.

"Basically lies" Ahsoka said "The Separatists' leader is Count Dooku."

"A count?" Hotaru asked.

Ahsoka replied "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. One of the best, one day for a reason…Count Dooku left the Jedi council. No one expected anything from Dooku."

"So, he abandon the Jedi and created the Separatists" Haruka finished shocked.

"Yes, not only that but he is the leader of the Separatists. Meaning he is now one of the Sith lords."

"Man what rank was Count Dooku?" Haruka asked.

"Jedi Master" Ahsoka replied "The strongest rank of the Jedi."

"And you are at?" Hotaru asked.

"A Padawan student level, at my rank…I'm no match to Dooku but like I said…I'll try to defeat him but he'll most likely kill me" Ahsoka said.

"Despite that Ahsoka" Michiru said placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder "We Sailor Senshi won't let you die against such a powerful Sith alone."

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, but the Sith I'm sensing is not Dooku."

"In anyway Ahsoka" Michiru said "Be careful."

Ahsoka nodded and walked off. She was joined by Usagi, and Ami.

"Hey Ahsoka-Chan" Usagi greeted her.

"Morning Usagi" Ahsoka replied.

The three walked over to the school. Usagi noticed Ahsoka glancing around. She seemed to have been in deep thought. Usagi turned to her "Ahsoka, the Separatist are not here."

"Maybe" Ahsoka replied "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked her.

"You'll see" Ahsoka said "I just have a feeling. A very bad feeling about this."

Ami nodded "Right, you are a Jedi after all."

The school day continued and Ahsoka despite her looks was not teased by the students in the school.

**Separatists ship**

Inside the ship's computer was a bald female. Besides her were Battle Droids. The woman was known as Asajj Ventress. She was aware of the Droid Invasion. Her troops were sent to Earth to scan its defenses for the upcoming invasion. She had no idea that Ahsoka was on the planet.

"Supreme leader!" a Battledroid spoke up "We are approaching Earth…According to our Scanners indicate that we should begin in Tokyo."

"Then what are you waiting for!" she shouted "Let's begin!" Asajj said.

"Rodger…Rodger" the Battle Droid said.

The space craft made its way down the Earth's Atmosphere.

"The Planet's defenses will not hurt our droids" Asajj noted.

"But what about any resistance?" the Battle Droid asked.

"Then we must measure it!"

"Rodger…Rodger!"

**Haruka's place**

Captain Rex looked out at the sky with his special binoculars. He saw something appear in the horizon at first he thought it was space junk. But just to be safe he enlarged the image. Once then he noted it what it truly was. The Separatist have sent a scouting team! Knowing what was at stake. The Clone abandoned his post and ran in the house. Haruka, and Michiru watched as the Clone grabbed his two pistils then saluted the two Sailor Senshi.

"Separatist Scouting ship!" the Clone shouted.

The two Sailor Senshi nodded and grabbed their transformation items.

"Uranus Planet Power…Make up!" Haruka shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power…Make up!" Michiru shouted.

Soon the two were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! With the Clone the three ran out. Immediately the three saw yellow humanized robots walking.

"Clankers" Captain Rex shouted aiming his pistils.

Sailor Uranus looked at them "Strange they look weak"

"Weakest among the clankers" Captain Rex said "They are Battle Droids."

"Will they fire on us? Sailor Neptune asked.

The Battle Droids stopped and viewed the two Sailor Senshi.

"Uh what are these humans?" one asked.

"Don't know" a second one said.

However when they saw the Clone Trooper things changed "Republic Dogs!" the first battle Droid spoke up.

"BLAST THEM!" a third Battle Droid shouted.

Soon the Battle Droids started to fire on them.

"I guess this is the normal reaction to Battle Droids" Sailor Uranus hissed as she dodged the bullets as Captain Rex fired his weapons at the Battle Droids "This is their action every time they see a Clone!"

The Clone's pistils hit the two Battle Droids destroying them. The two fell to the ground but the Battle Droids advanced firing their weapons.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Her orb hit ten Battle Droids destroying them.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted unleashing her attack.

Just like Sailor Uranus's attack the attack hit destroying ten Battle Droids but the Droids kept on coming. Captain Rex continued to fire his pistils but no matter how many of Droids he destroyed they kept on coming.

"They have numbers on their side!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she ducked behind a parked car.

"What did you expect?" Captain Rex asked "A normal battle you Sailor Senshi told me and Ahsoka about?"

Sailor Neptune nodded "Isn't there anything you have that can stop them for at least a while?"

"Droid Poppers!" Captain Rex said.

"Where are they?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"On my belt!" the Clone shouted.

The Sailor Senshi of wind reached for it when a blast came out from behind them. Three more Battle Droid appeared, only these were more built up with silver grayish armor.

"Super Battle Droids" Captain Rex shouted.

He aimed his clone pistils and fired. His two pistils hit one Battle Droid and it fell destroyed after two more hits.

"More heavily armored" Sailor Neptune noted.

Suddenly one shot out a missile.

"Darn it!" the Sailor Senshi and Clone Trooper shouted.

The missile hit and the explosion caught Captain Rex in his leg. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune gasped as the Droids advanced on the wounded trooper.

Quickly Sailor Uranus grabbed her Talisman she charged the Battle Droids "Space Sword Blaster!"

Her talisman sent out an attack and destroyed the two Super Battle Droids.

Sailor Neptune grabbed her talisman and shouted "Deep Submarine Reflection!"

Her attack hit the advancing Battle Droids but too little effect as twenty Battle Droids fell. Captain Rex grabbed a Droid Popper and threw it. The grenade like weapon hit disabling the droids.

They fell over disabled.

"Nice one" Sailor Neptune told the Clone.

"I know" he mumbled weakly limping over.

Michiru looked at him "Are you okay?"

"Will be, but not for long!" Captain Rex said as black wheels rolled by.

Upon seeing the Clone they transformed into three legged black droid. The Droids unloaded their shields.

"Destroyer Droids!" Captain Rex shouted "Or Droideka. Listen we've got to fall back!"

"A Sailor Senshi never runs!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

However Sailor Neptune saw the Clone's remark "Uranus watch Rex's blasters!"

The Sailor Solider of wind looked up and watched as Captain Rex's pistil blast seemed to have been unaffected.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

The two attacks roared out towards the Destroyer Droids but just like the Clone Trooper's blasters the attacks didn't do anything. The Droids then started repeatedly firing on them.

"We've got to fall back!" Captain Rex said.

"Agreed!" Sailor Neptune said "Come on Urauns, it's only temporary! We're going to need Ahsoka's help. She was right after all!"

"Finally agreed!" Sailor Uranus agreed with her companion "We are out gunned here with these Destroyer Droids."

"Ahsoka Tano…General Skywalker's Padawan?" a voice sounded.

Captain Rex and the two Sailor Senshi, whirled around to see a bald woman.

"Ventress" Captain Rex stated.

"Well if it isn't Anakin Skywalker's top Clone…Where is your General?"

"Not going to tell you!" Rex said he aimed his pistils.

Ventress smiled and before Rex could fire, she used the Force to disarm the Clone Trooper. Then with a Force Blast knocked the two Sailor Senshi and Clone off their feet.

Drawing two red Lightsabers, Ventress made her way towards her foes with her Lightsabers at Sailor Uranus's and Sailor Neptune's throats. She turned to the Clone Trooper "You will tell me where Ahsoka is!"

"Don't tell her!" the two Sailor Senshi shouted.

Ventress turned to the downed Sailor Senshi "There is no way you can't stop him when he has been Mind Tricked."

"You wouldn't" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"I shall" Ventress said she turned to the Clone and waved her hand "You will tell me where Ahsoka is!"

"I…" the clone began "I will tell you where Ahsoka is…She's in school."

"Still being a student" Ventress turned to the Battle Droids "Commander…you and the Destroyer Droids finish them off…I want no survivors."

"Rodger, Rodger" the Battle Droid said.

Ventress turned to more Battle Droids; the rest of her army "There is a Jedi here…Find the school she is in. I have some debts to pay her."

"You're a Sith" Sailor Neptune noted.

"Correct…I was sent to scan for defenses of this planet for our upcoming Droid Invasion…But as long as Skywalker's Padawan is near…I think my master would be pleased when I destroy Ahsoka" Ventress said.

Sailor Uranus climbed back onto her feet "I won't let you!"

She grabbed her talisman and charged Ventress. With ease Ventress destroyed the talisman then grabbed Sailor Uranus by the Force.

"I should hope Ahsoka told you about the Force for the Sith…Now with my power I can strangle you" Ventress said Force Gripping Sailor Uranus.

"Rex…" Sailor Neptune noted "Do something."

Rex tried but the Battle Droid fired on him nailing a shot in the Clone's arm.

"Deadly Scream!" a voice sounded.

A purple ball came out of nowhere slamming into Ventress. The attack hit her dropping Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus gave out a breathe of air as Sailor Pluto came into view.

"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Another weakling" Ventress hissed.

Sailor Pluto then turned to the team "Come on we've got to retreat! And try to warn Ahsoka!"

"You won't catch her in time" Ventress hissed as she threw a bomb at the snowy ground "In fact my troops have found the school…"

As the dust ended Ventress was gone but the Sailor Senshi were now surrounded by the ten Droidekas.

Knowing the odds against them were slim Sailor Pluto cast a time stopping spell. Quickly the Sailor Senshi met up with Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn brought out her glaive and began healing Captain Rex.

Rex turned to Sailor Uranus "Sorry for giving out Ahsoka's position…It's just that the Mind Trick both Jedi and Sith use have"

"A strong impact on the weak minded" Sailor Saturn said "its okay…"

"Hope Ahoska is ready for Ventress" the Clone replied "She's our only hope."

"True" Sailor Uranus said "Cause of her lightsaber."

"But even then, I'd say she's in trouble. She only has one, Ventress has two!" Sailor Neptune said "But what did she mean when she had a debt to pay Ahsoka for?

"The two fought before" Captain Rex said "It is safe to assume she survived her encounter."

"Yeah but not now…" Sailor Pluto noted as Destroyer Droids appeared again "Any idea how to stop these things?"

The Clone Trooper spoke "A Droideka's shields are only activated when in this mode."

Sailor Pluto turned "Okay so how do we stop the Droideka?"

"The Force" Sailor Pluto said.

"But only Ahsoka has it" Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Neptune turned to her "Maybe somehow Ahsoka can teach one of us…Once she's became a Jedi Knight."

Sailor Saturn shrugged "I'd be her student."

"Yeah but we don't have that much time to warn her" Sailor Neptune said.

"Hey wait" Sailor Saturn muttered.

The group turned to her "Ahsoka said that the Force is in every life form."

"But only Jedi and Sith can understand it" Sailor Uranus muttered.

"I know I don't have training" Sailor Saturn said "But maybe with my power as Sailor Saturn…Maybe I can help us out!"

"Worth a try" Captain Rex said firing at the Destroyer Droids with no luck.

Sailor Saturn looked at the Droideka's then with her destructive powers plowed them over. True to Rex's words the shields were deactivated. Then the four worked together and successfully dispatched the Droidekas.

**School**

Ahsoka was nearly bored and secretly wished she was with her master. Even the school's lectures were boring. Her Master made learning a lot more fun than teachers did on Earth. However this was made when the school turned to its lunch break.

Ami walked over to Ahsoka "So how was your first day in a human school?"

"Quite boring compared to Master Skywalker. He made learning fun."

Suddenly Makoto burst in "Ahsoka-Chan you might want to look outside!"

Ahsoka looked out the window and saw the Battle Droids "Separatist…These droids must be a scouting party."

"What are you going to do?" Usagi asked her.

Ahsoka sighed as they heard the doors burst open followed by screams of thousands of kids began screaming as blasters sounded.

"Is this what Battle Droids do?" Usagi asked.

Ahsoka nodded as she reached for her hilt "Yes"

Understanding what they had to do, the group ran out into the halls. Then Ahsoka waited near the restroom where the Sailor Senshi went in to transform while she held guarded it.

"Moon Eternal Power…Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power…Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power…Make Up!"

Soon the three were Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. With a nod the four girls raced to the end of the hallway where they saw thousands of children injured or killed. One of the Battle Droids _the leading one_ advanced on an injured Molly one of Eternal Sailor Moon to finish her off.

"Hold it!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"What who's there?" the lead Battle Droid asked.

"A school is a place for learning not for murdering innocents and running on a rampage! Agent of Love and Justice, Pretty Soldier…"

Eternal Sailor Moon made arm movements "Sailor Moon…In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" the Battle Droid asked.

"Are they a part of the Republic?" a second Battle Droid asked.

"Who cares!" the leading Battle Droid asked as it leveled it's gun at Molly's head "Remember no survivors!"

Time seem to have stopped as Ahsoka unleashed the Force and sent the leading Battle Droid packing.

Despite being blown over the Battle Droid got up and looked at the Torguga "A Jedi…Fire!"

That is when the Battle Droids took action, they turned towards the four girls, and then they started to fire.

Quickly Ahsoka charged her Lightsaber drawn and slicing the Battle Droids down. The Sailor Senshi were not so lucky. They were forced to cover themselves.

"We can't let Ahsoka battle them alone!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"But there are innocent people in here!" Sailor Mercury said.

"We need back up" Sailor Jupiter told her "But Eternal Sailor Moon was right."

They saw Ahsoka cleverly deflecting the blast the Battle Droids sent at her "I know you don't want to hurt them Sailor Moon! However get the survivors out of here…I'll handle things here!"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "Right!"

The Sailor Senshi ran forward just as the last Battle Droid fell.

"That was good Ahsoka" Sailor Mercury said but then something else caught her eye "What are those?"

She pointed and Ahsoka saw wheels coming. Once close the wheels transformed and opened fire on the group.

Ahsoka brought her lightsaber out and began deflecting bullets "Tell the Survivors to follow you…Fall back!"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "Right!"

Molly was injured but not severely she gladly accepted help from the Sailor Senshi. Ahsoka then began backing away deflecting blasts from the advancing Destroyer Droids. But as they got more survivors, it was no use for they ran into other Battle Droids.

"Molly take the others to safety cover yourselves!" Eternal Sailor Moon said "I'm tired of running away!"

Molly nodded and with other students and teachers, ran off out of the school safely. Once everyone was out of the school, only Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Ahsoka were in the school.

"Come on Ahsoka!" Usagi pleaded.

Ahsoka dodged a laser blast from one Destroyer Droid "Easier said than done against Destroyer Droids!"

Then suddenly the Destroyer Droids stopped firing.

"Why did they stop?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I know why" Ahsoka muttered as a bald headed woman appeared.

"Who's that?" Sailor Jupiter muttered "A witch?"

"No a Sith" Ahsoka said "An enemy of the Jedi."

"Well Ahsoka Tano…We meet again!" the woman stated.

"Yes, Ventress" Ahsoka said "What brings you here? Are you the leader of the Droid Invasion on Earth?"

Ventress shook her head "Why young Jedi…I am not…I was on a scouting mission when other Sailor Senshi appeared and tried to stop me. Listen young Jedi, now that you are here…I will spare General Grievous the pleasure of killing you so he doesn't have to deal with you."

"And if she refuses?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Ventress then used Force Grip on all of the Sailor Senshi "Then you pathetic group of heroes have met your match. My droids will open fire and destroy you anyway if she refuses."

"I know you Sith" Ahsoka told her "Even if I accept you'll order your Droids to open fire on them."

"You catch on real quick young Jedi" Ventress said.

"Then why ask her to duel you?" Sailor Jupiter asked "When you don't hold your word."

Ahsoka had the answer "That's the Sith for you…All lies. It's amazing how they control the Separatist controlled planets like they do."

Ventress hissed as she drew her lightsabers "Then Jedi…Prepare to die."

"That's not fair!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted "Two blades how will Ahsoka save herself?"

Ahsoka strolled up "I must fight her."

She and Ventress glared down at each other preparing to strike. Ventress struck first but Ahsoka blocked both of the lightsabers. The young Jedi began blocking attacks. Ventress gave the order for her Destroyer Droids to attack. They obeyed blasting out at the Sailor Senshi.

"Well I be" Ahsoka was right" Eternal Sailor Moon noted "How do you stop those things?"

Sailor Mercury had the answer as she scanned the Destroyer Droids "There shields are powerful in the front…But weak in the back."

"Great…How do we get back there?" Sailor Jupiter asked as Ahsoka and Ventress clashed blades.

"This way!" Sailor Mercury shouted "Bubble Spray!"

The Destroyer Droids continued to fire blindly. The attacks seemed to have missed. However Sailor Mercury's plan would back fire as a Super Battle Droid hit the group right on.

The fog faded and the group saw at least ten Super Battle Droids. Quickly not waiting for the attack to continue they opened fire.

"These things don't give up!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"And neither is Ventress" Sailor Jupiter noted as Ahsoka took a kick to the chest.

The young Jedi recovered and blocked lightsaber swipe with her own blade. Ahsoka then jumped away. Ventress charged and Ahsoka used the Force to send Ventress flying back first into a locker. Ventress looked up and charged Ahsoka. The two clashed blades.

"Jupiter Oak…Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Her attack hit the Super Battle Droid but the electricity didn't stop it from coming.

"Mercury…Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

But just like Sailor Jupiter's attack the Super Battle Droid's armor protected it fully so that the only damage was minor.

"Man" Sailor Mercury cursed as she dodged the Destroyer Droid's blast "What are these Droids made of?"

"Silver Moon…Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Her attack hit the Super Battle Droids destroying them.

"That worked!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Not for those wheel Droids!" Sailor Mercury said as the three were struck by the blast.

Ahsoka saw this "Sailor Senshi!"

She then was forced to protect herself from Ventress "You should be more worried about yourself young Jedi!"

The force of the attack pinned Ahsoka to the wall. Ventress used the Force to pin Ahsoka against the wall. After pinning her she brought out her Lightsabers "It ends Jedi!"

Suddenly a voice rang out "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!" a second voice sounded.

"Deadly Scream!" a third voice sounded.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" a fourth voice sounded which was then followed by blaster sounds.

Four Orbs came out striking the Destroyer Droids in their weakest shielding and destroying them.

The other Sailor Senshi rejoiced but Ahsoka was still struggling. Ventress turned to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune "Didn't expect you two to survive."

This was all Ahsoka needed quickly she gave Ventress a kick to her chest. Ventress backed up as Ahsoka waited for her to charge her. Ventress and attacked Ahsoka but the young Jedi now had the advantage. Clashing onto her lightsaber blades Ahsoka easily repealed her attacker out of the school and finally out of the empty school yard.

"She's actually good" Sailor Uranus replied "Wasn't so sure at first. When we came in here."

"We'll…" Eternal Sailor Moon began "We were struck by the laser blast from the Destroyer Droids. She wanted to save us but Ventress pinned her."

Ahsoka had unarmed Ventress sending her lightsabers into the ocean and now the Sith was now staring at her "It ends witch!"

Ventress smiled and aimed her hands "Oh it does! For you!"

She then shot out lighting at point blank range.

"Ahsoka!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted as the force of the attack sent her flying.

Ahsoka hit the ground barely moving. The Sailor Senshi ran over to her making sure she was alright.

"Lighting" Sailor Jupiter began "Impossible!"

Ahsoka looked up "I let my guard down."

Ventress looked up as the Outer Senshi surrounded her. Ventress pressed a button and an explosion sounded. Building rubble was going to crash into them. Ahsoka weakly got onto her feet and used the Force to stop the rubble from falling down on the Sailor Senshi. However in doing so Ventress climbed into her ship and took off. Just as Ahsoka knelt onto the ground.

"You're pretty brave" Eternal Sailor Moon noted "For a student Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded as Sailor Saturn walked over and healed her with her glaive.

Ahsoka sat up and looked at Rex "Captain…We've got to tell the Republic. The invasion is coming!"

The Clone nodded "Right! Let's go to the Twilight and send them a message."

Ahsoka turned to the Sailor Senshi "Your presence might be needed."

The Sailor Senshi all nodded and followed the two.


	6. Chapter 5: Obiwan

Chapter 5: Obi-wan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

Since the attack happened in school, the school day ended early luckily for Sailor Moon. Ahsoka and Captain Rex were leading the Sailor Senshi to the Twilight. They found it roughly patched where no one else could. Once there the Sailor Senshi were starting to have doubts about the ship.

"What kind of ship is this?" Sailor Venus asked "It's an ugly ship."

Ahsoka had to chuckle at this remark as she let out "My thoughts exactly when I first saw this thing…I remember clearly I called it Grease Bucket."

"Nice name for a ship" Sailor Venus said.

"Actually it's called the Twilight" Captain Rex stated.

Ahsoka nodded to Sailor Venus "You think this is bad how it looks…Try flying in it, nearly being sucked into space."

"Because…the ejection switch-" Captain Rex began.

"Can it Rex!" Ahsoka shouted blushing in embarrassment (if Tortugas could blush in embarrassment.)

Sailor Moon burst out laughing "No Captain Rex tell us…"

To Ahsoka's dismay Captain Rex chuckled "Well, the story goes that the Twilight is being chased by fighters. General Skywalker, Ahsoka's teacher says to her, 'We need to lose some weight.' Ahsoka decides to go back and release some of the weight that way…Nearly getting sucked into space-"

Ahsoka was getting more embarrassed by the minute and she blurted out "Held onto a hose for dear life."

The Clone continued "Well she releases the junk, after waiting a while to catch her breath, she comes back and announces that she what she had done…The General then says 'Yes, the hard way…The button is right under your nose.'

This got a few laughs from the Sailor Senshi as Ahsoka turned to Rex clearly embarrassed "You weren't even there Rex! How do you know about it?"

"General Skywalker told me that story as a comeback to your story about him" Captain Rex said "Couldn't resist kid. The group needed some enlightenment."

Ahsoka nodded as she herself was laughing at her foolish yet could've been fatal mistake "I guess I was going to get that sooner or later."

Ami turned to her as she tried to comfort her "Don't be embarrassed about that mistake Ahsoka-chan…Anyone could make mistakes. You were just anxious to leave a good first impression to your master."

Rei nodded "Yeah! Ahsoka, look at Usagi-chan…She's always making mistakes."

"Rei-chan…" Usagi stated "What was that?"

"Wait Usagi don't" Ahsoka stated as Usagi jumped up in an attempt to catch Rei off guard.

It failed as Rei stepped aside and Usagi fell done into a smuggler floor. Soon Usagi moaned "Who forgot to put to smuggler floor down?"

_She's just like a second Jar Jar Binks_ Ahsoka thought _only I think Jar Jar is much worse then she is._

"I did" Captain Rex said.

Ahsoka sighed and helped Usagi up "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Usagi said.

After the Moon Princess came out the group stood in the middle of the ship and Captain Rex dialed in an emergency code.

The mini-circular object then flashed blue and showed the image of a young man wearing a black robe.

"A hologram" Ami calculated "Earth really does need to catch up with technology."

The man turned to Ahsoka "Hey Snips. How's the mission going?"

"Hey Skyguy" Ahsoka said to him "It seems that the Separatists are coming to invade Earth."

The image of what the Sailor Senshi could believe was Anakin Skywalker noticed the lighting marks on Ahsoka's chest.

"Are you okay Snips? Did Count Dooku do that to you?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shook her head "I'm fine Master…No Count Dooku didn't attack but Ventress has. Her group was sent to investigate Earth's defenses…"

The image of Anakin turned and saw nine school girls "Snips…I'm afraid to ask are these your friends?"

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, Master…"

Usagi ran up "I'm Sailor Moon, one of Earth's heroes. We battled alongside your Padawan and she was great!"

The Image of Anakin beamed with pride as he turned to Ahsoka "And thanks to all to my training."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes _Here we go again._

Anakin turned to Ahsoka "Alright Snips…I'm dialing in information to the Jedi Council…They will decide our or your next move."

Soon a small green Jedi along with another man with a beard wearing white armor and a white Jedi robe were joined with Anakin Skywalker's image.

The Sailor Senshi had no idea who they were but Ahsoka did "Hey Master Yoda, and Master Obi-wan Kenobi"

The one known as Obi-wan Kenobi turned to Ahsoka "Hey my dear, Anakin just gave us reports of the attack. I must admit that to survive a mutated Rancor, battle droids and Ventress is quite the achievement."

"Agreed it is" the one Jedi known as Yoda spoke up "For one so young, Skywalker must be training her well."

Anakin smiled "Well, she was like me when I was your student Master Obi-wan."

Obi-wan Kenobi nodded as he placed his hand over his beard "So the invasion of Earth is coming… Now what should we do?"

Anakin had the answer "Obi-wan, how far are you from the Earth?"

"About one Earth day with the hyper drive" Obi-wan confirmed.

Anakin sighed "I'm still over at Tatooine again."

"About one mouth away, you are" Yoda said he turned to Obi-wan Kenobi "Send you to aide Ahsoka and the Sailor Senshi, we will. Anakin you also must join Earth as soon as possible. Ahsoka can't fight the darkness alone."

Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker nodded and Yoda disappeared. Shortly after this Anakin Skywalker and his own Master turned Obi-wan spoke up first "I'll be arriving on Earth by tomorrow. Meet me at the Twilight."

"Right Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said turning to Rex "Looks like your on watch duty again Rex. This time for Master Kenobi."

The girls all looked at Ahsoka smiling at her as the hologram vanished.

"Well that went well…We got two Jedi coming here and one is your teacher…Wonder what you're going to do then" Usagi said to Ahsoka after a while.

Ahsoka nodded "Well let's be off and come here tomorrow."

The girls nodded in agreement. Soon the next day had arrived and since it was a Saturday, the girls were now waiting for Obi-wan Kenobi. Some wondered how he would react to Earth's unprepared environment to a droid invasion.

"When is he going to get here?" Minako complained "Didn't he say he'll be here by tomorrow... We have been waiting here all morning!"

Suddenly a small white fighter came down.

"What is that?" Ami asked.

"A Republic Gun Ship" Ahsoka said.

The ship landed and General Obi-wan Kenobi stepped out backed with at least a score of clones.

Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka "So Ahsoka, were you waiting for me?"

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, Master Kenobi."

The Jedi Master turned to the Sailor Senshi in their civilian forms "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

Ahsoka nodded and she cleared her throat for the Sailor Senshi to quiet down. They did and turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi and became quiet.

"Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, meet my master's teacher General Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Obi-wan, meet my friends."

The older man shook hands with the girls.

"So what is the plan General?" Usagi asked the Jedi Master.

Obi-wan Kenobi turned to his Clone Trooper Commander. He had yellow on his helmet "Commander Cody…Take our forces and scout the city."

The Clone saluted as Obi-wan turned to the group "So you girls are the Sailor Senshi in your human forms."

"How did you know?" all of the girls except for Ahsoka asked.

Ahsoka burst out laughing at Obi-wan's answer "I'm a Jedi Master. You don't think I can't detect your magical abilities to prevent me from finding out your special ability? I shouldn't think that you'd underestimate a Jedi Master now."

The Sailor Senshi bought it and welcomed the Jedi Master. The two cats Luna and Artemis arrived and Usagi introduced them to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan turned to the two cats as Luna spoke up "You Jedi are generals in the Clone Wars right?"  
Obi-wan wasn't taken back he had seen weirder creatures talk when he himself was once a Padawan and even as a Jedi Knight he turned to the black cat "Luna right?"

Luna nodded her head as the Jedi Master pat the black cat on the head "Yes, all Jedi at the Jedi Knight level and Jedi Master Level are Generals. Padawans such as Ahsoka act as Commanders."

"Good…" Luna said "I guess since you are the only General here, you can command the Sailor Senshi too…So what are your thoughts General Kenobi?"

Usagi nodded at Luna's words "Luna's right Master Kenobi, well at least during battles."

Obi-wan chuckled "I know exactly what she meant Usagi…But as Luna has told me, you girls will need special training."

"Why special training?" Usagi asked "We already know how to defend the Earth."

"You girls won't last a day against General Grievous without any training." Obi-wan told her.

Usagi pouted at Obi-wan's words "Great…"

"Come Usagi" Minako said piping up "It will be fun!"

She turned to her friends "What do you girls think? Being trained by a Jedi Master…I mean think of this…He could teach us to use the force?"

Makoto thought about it "You are right Minako. I'd like to learn the Force."

Ami thought about it as well but grew serious "Girls Obi-wan is right…We need to learn how to fight our enemies…So far we only know how to battle them nine against one, meaning we are sure to win, but from the last battle-"

Obi-wan nodded as he turned to the Sailor Senshi "Don't be offended by this but you girls are too old to be trained as a Jedi."

"No we aren't!" Usagi said "I mean we are only sixteen."

"That's too old to be trained as a Jedi" Ahsoka replied.

"But you are of our age" Usagi said to her.

Ahsoka understood Usagi "Calm down Usagi…Let me explain. If you were born in the Republic at the age of one and you have a high potential to be a Jedi, you can enroll at the Academy. During those days once you turn thirteen if you haven't been accepted as a Padawan by a Jedi, you are too old and can't continue."

"But how old was your Master?" Haruka asked her.

"He was nine when I took him in" Obi-wan explained "I was interrupted though before I could explain more."

"Hmm?" all the girls asked Obi-wan.

"I trained Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan even though the Council concluded he shouldn't be trained for one he was too old. However I acted on my own Master's wishes and trained Anakin right after his death.

"Just a question Obi-wan" Ami began "Who was your Jedi teacher?"

"Qui-Gon Jin" Obi-wan said "He was a powerful Jedi during his days but he was killed by Darth Maul…I avenged my fallen master and promised him I'd train Anakin to be a Jedi."

"What does that relate to us?" Usagi asked.

Obi-wan turned to them "Seeing as I don't have a Padawan at the moment, I could train one of you Sailor Senshi as a Padawan once again ignoring the age cond-"

Suddenly another explosion sounded interrupting Obi-wan Kenobi. The girls turned around to see Commander Cody appear and run over to him.

"General! A monster has appeared and is draining the civilians of their energy!"

"Another Youma!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at each other as the girls transformed. After transforming the girls along with the two Jedi and Clone Troopers ran down Tokyo's banks where they saw another Youma. This one looked like a huge spider with a huge long neck and sharp claws.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked the two Jedi.

"Apparently that's a Youma, the animal this Youma is, is an Arckly." Obi-wan said.

Eternal Sailor Moon strolled up "Hold it!"

The youma stopped and looked at the girl.

"A disturbing is unfortunate but I can't forgive you for eating someone. Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier..." Sailor Moon began.

"Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you."

"You've got to work on that last phrase my dear" Obi-wan said to her "Or stop doing that all together…If this wasn't an Arckly and was thousands of Battle Droids…You'd be dead."

Sailor Moon nodded "Right…I'll keep that in mind for when they do come."

The Clone Troopers arrived and aimed their weapons and waited for Obi-wan's orders. Suddenly a brown haired boy was in the Youma's sights, and it seemed to have been draining the boy's energy.

"Sammy!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Obi-wan turned to the Clones "Don't shoot it you could hurt him."

Upon hearing this Eternal Sailor Moon silently thanks Obi-wan Kenobi for these words.

"Any ideas how to get pass it?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"I might have one" Obi-wan said thinking.

He and Ahsoka turned to each other. He whispered something into her ear and she understood.

Both Jedi spread out and faced the Youma. After glaring at the two Jedi the Youma returned to its meal advancing on Sammy. Unfortunately Ahsoka waited for the moment and dove towards Sammy pushing him away from the claws. Quickly the Togruta turned her lightsaber on and slashed out at the Arckly's claws. The youma backed away from the blade.

"Go" Ahsoka said to the young boy "I'll keep this thing busy!"

The boy nodded and ran off but not before the Youma lashed out an energy draining attack at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was struck by the attack but stood her ground as the Youma advanced on her. Quickly Obi-wan Kenobi then ran towards the Youma's back legs and with his own lightsaber. The saber sank into the creature's legs causing the creature to back away glaring at the Jedi Master, and allowing Ahsoka to cleverly cut the sticky energy draining substance off.

With a nod from the Jedi Master the Clone Troopers opened fire on the Arckly. Blue blasts roared over to the monster striking it and doing major damage to it. It roared out in pain.

This got the Sailor Senshi ready to attack the Youma.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Venus…Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The attacks connect but the Arckly holds firm. Though the attack from Sailor Saturn scored the most damage to the Arckly, it also rocked Ahsoka off her feet. The Youma noticed this and ran up to her. It raised its claws and stabbed out at Ahsoka. Ahsoka used her lightsaber to cut the Youma's claw off. However she failed to see a second claw which struck her in her left shoulder piercing it.

"Ahsoka-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm fine" Ahsoka said ignoring the injury.

Suddenly the Arckly attacked Ahsoka again but this time the young Jedi moved out of the way and slashed the second claw off.

"Alright it's unarmed now!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Ahsoka nodded but suddenly the claws regenerated and it swiped out at Ahsoka Piercing her right shoulder. Then with its head it knocked her aside towards the side of a dumpster.

Ahsoka groaned out "That wasn't that bad."

Sailor Saturn rushed over to Ahsoka to heal her as the Arckly advanced. Obi-wan Kenobi used the Force to grab a huge broken piece of road and sent it over to the Arckly. The rock smashed into the Arckly's neck causing the Arckly to look at him. Two blaster blasts from Captain Rex and another blast from Commander Cody smashed into the Arckly's neck. Annoyed the Arckly began charging the Clone Troopers whom showed no surrender as it charged them.

Sailor Moon watched as the monster attacked with a huge energy draining attack strike most of the clones.

She closed her eyes as she ran in "That's it! Silver Moon…Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attack hits the Youma and the Youma part of it is destroyed leaving the scouts bewildered at the sight. Ahsoka and Obi-wan Kenobi returned to their side also bewildered.

"Wasn't that attack supposed to-" Ahsoka began.

"Destroy the creature?" Sailor Saturn said "In a way yes and no. It is used to purify things."

"Unfortunately we needed this creature destroyed…It'll eat everyone it sees" Obi-wan said.

"It should be easier to destroy" Ahsoka said.

But before the group could do anything at all the Arckly roared out and lifted its legs and before anyone could react the creature slashed Sailor Moon to the ground. Sailor Moon looked at the creature as it advanced on her. It opened its teeth as it stretched out its neck to finish Sailor Moon off. Ahsoka and Obi-wan Kenobi tried to use the Force to distract the Arckly but somehow it was ineffective. The Clone Troopers along with the Sailor Senshi tried to get its attention by attacking it with their own attacks but it also proved effortless. As Sailor Moon thought that she would die a rose flew from the air catching the Arckly its neck piercing the neck and caused it to back away.

This caused everyone to look at where the rose was from. They located the figure standing on top of a lamp. Before Ahsoka or Obi-wan Kenobi could asked who the figure was the figure spoke up.

"The maidens of Earth are not made to be feasted upon" the tuxedo clad figure said "I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow you to eat any maidens."

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded towards her "Now Sailor Moon…Finish it!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said bring out her scepter _I can't use my strongest attack since it cures things but maybe I can use this _"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Her weapon sent out razor sharp stars at the Arckly and in a flash the Arckly was now in a million of pieces.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan raced towards Sailor Moon and Obi-wan asked "Are you okay my dear?"

"I am" Sailor Moon said "I had worse things happen to me"

Obi-wan raised an eye brawl but Ahsoka replied "That's true. She's had her pure heart taken out of her and that would certainly lead to her death."

"Don't forget her Star Seed once was" Sailor Mars said.

Obi-wan nodded but turned his head to the lamp post "Um Ahsoka wasn't that tuxedo clad man there?"  
Ahsoka turned her attention back to the lamp post "He was."

"Looking for me?" was the voice.

The two Jedi immediately weird around lightsabers ready to defend themselves and at the tuxedo clad figure's throat.

"Um yes" Ahsoka said as she and the Jedi Master calmed down and turned their lightsabers off.

"Who are you a friend or foe?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon answered "Oh he's a friend. Saved our lives many times…Especially when I'm in danger."

"Okay but who is he…And what is he called?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm known as Tuxedo Kamen" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Obi-wan Kenobi stretched out his hand towards Tuxedo Kamen "Obi-wan Kenobi, Tuxedo Kamen, this is Ahsoka Tano."

"I know her…After all we've met before" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I don't think that…" Ahsoka began but then she got it "Chiba Mamoru?"  
The tuxedo clad figured chuckled as he revealed himself by taking off his top hat and mask "Yes Ahsoka, my alter ego is Chiba, Mamoru."

"I suppose you know of the invasion that's coming up?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked.

"Not really" Tuxedo Kamen said placing his mask back and top hat on "But I suppose Sailor Moon would've told me as soon as we met up again."

Sailor Moon nodded as she looked hurt "Tuxedo Kamen! Of course I'd never hold any information like that from you,"

Obi-wan Kenobi told Tuxedo Kamen the situation "So are you in?"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded "To protect Sailor Moon is my job. If she's fighting Battle Droids, then I will fight as well."

Obi-wan nodded thoughtfully once again "That's good, now Ahsoka-"

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"I myself have to fit in until the droids come." Obi-wan said.

"That would be wise" Ahsoka said.

Obi-wan turned to her and the Sailor Senshi "Rex, Cody and I will train you girls tomorrow if you'd like."

Sailor Moon nodded as she and her friends left the area "Right"

"Ahsoka one moment" Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Even though you are on a mission, you are fitting in quite well. The Council was impressed that you fought against a mutated Rancor Youma, thousands of Battle Droids and Ventress.

"Really? She asked "Where are we going towards?"

Obi-wan nodded "Well they have decided to let me give you the Jedi Trails to become a Jedi Knight."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-wan nodded "Yes, Master Yoda even briefed me about it…And Anakin Skywalker has been informed as well. And your Master agrees with the Council."

"That's a first" Ahsoka smirked up causing a smile to form on the Jedi Master.

"So Ahsoka…Are you interested?" he asked stroking his beard.

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, Master Kenobi…I've been waiting for this moment."

"Okay so in one hour the trails will begin" Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka nodded as she waited for the hour to come. Finally it was time for the trails to begin. Obi-wan administered her trails and in the end she passed the trail with flying colors well sort of. Bowing to him Obi-wan then spoke the words that she was dying to here.

"Ahsoka, I Obi-wan Kenobi, give you the rank of Jedi Knight. Welcome to our order."

"Thanks Obi-wan" Ahsoka said then she turned to Obi-wan Kenobi "Um, can I train one of the Sailor Senshi as a Jedi?"

"They are way too old Ahsoka…Well not everyone." Obi-wan said thoughtfully "There are a few of them that could be trained. However seeing the situation, and the council did say that they'd allow you to train a Sailor Senshi as a Jedi. You and I can only train one though."  
"Agreed" Ahsoka said.

"Well better be off" Obi-wan said turning to her "I've got a job to find."

Ahsoka nodded "I hope my friends aren't that far away."

Soon the two Jedi Knights separated.

**Reviews please!**

Finally took me a while to get this posted. Now I have one question. Which Sailor Senshi should Ahsoka Tano train? Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mercury, or just for laughs Sailor Moon? Please answer because I am stuck with those three Sailor Senshi and can't decide which one she would train?


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises and Padawans

Chapter 6: Surprises and Padawans

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

The Sailor Senshi were at the Crown Arcade as part of trying to get Ahsoka into Earth's daily routine. The girls all had a good time there. Ahsoka sighed helplessly as Usagi tried to get another toy out of the crane game only to fail. Forming a wrist and sighing helplessly Usagi sighed out as she turned to Ahsoka "If only I had the Force."

Ahsoka nodded "That's true."

"Too bad you can't train one of us" Minako said then she turned to Ahsoka "If you could train one of us…Which one would it be?"

Ahsoka took her time and a smile appeared on her face "Well girls…I was planning to tell you this tomorrow but I can see this being a good time to…I am now a Jedi Knight now."

"NANI!" was the response from all of the Sailor Senshi except for Ami.

Ami asked out "Um just when did you become a Jedi Knight, I thought you were a Padawan?"

"I was a Padawan, just as my master was once, and even when Obi-wan Kenboi was once" Ahsoka began then she finished "I was just promoted just now?"

"That's great!" Usagi shouted happily "Now you can train one of us!"

"Um we are all overage" Ami said "I mean Obi-wan Kenboi might be willing to break that rule…But I don't know about Ahsoka."

Ahsoka grinned "Actually, Master Skywalker also breaks rules from the Jedi Council. Only when he half way completes their order. So I might also ignore that condition once."

"But who promoted you Master Yoda?" Luna asked her.

Ahsoka shook her head "No, Master Obi-wan Kenobi did."

"How do Jedi promote their Padawans?" Hotaru asked interested in the Jedi.

"Well…For that, it has to deal with the Council's decisions" Ahsoka began "Well I can only tell you one other thing…When the Council decides to promote you to the Jedi Knight rank, they give you a test."

"A test?" Usagi pouted holding up her latest test paper in front of Ahsoka which had a thirty percent on it "Um I'm not good at tests."

Seeing the grade on the paper Ahsoka sweat dropped a (habit she picked up from her friends on Earth) as she thought _I can see that, and I didn't need to see a thirty percent on a math test._

"Can you give us info on the test?" Ami asked.

"Not much" Ahsoka replied "All I can tell you girls is that we Jedi call it, the Jedi Trails. Also I can tell you this, the Jedi Trails are only given by a member of the Jedi Council."

"But Obi-wan isn't on the council" Luna said "At least that's what I got because they are giving him orders."

Ahsoka nodded "True, he isn't but Master Yoda did give him permission to give me the The Jedi Trails."

"How did it go? Usagi asked "Was it hard?"

Ahsoka nodded "Yes, it was hard…In fact the trails are supposed to be hard. But as you can see I passed them and now am a Jedi Knight."

"So you are a General now" Luna said to her.

"You can say that" Ahsoka said to the cat "But the council doesn't know that I passed the Jedi Trails. However I'm sure Obi-wan is going to tell them this."

At this Makoto walked over "Congratulations Ahsoka…I'm happy for you…You should feel pleased."

"I am" Ahsoka said "But my mission is still to fight General Grievous, however now I can take a Padawan."

"Who are you going to take?" all of the girls asked, even Haruka had to come up to them to hear this.

The Tortuga had a blank expression "I honestly don't know who just yet…Even though I Usagi is out of the question."

"Why?" Usagi asked hurt.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you are in love with someone right?"

"And what if I am?"

"Jedi are prohibited to love."

This got a gasp out of the girls "Not allowed to learn love?"

"Why?" Luna asked.

Ahsoka shrugged "Don't really know myself, but if I had to guess it would be this, it could lead to anger, which will lead to the Darkside of the Force."

"Hmm…" Usagi said "Well I can see that point Ahsoka."

"Sailor Moon you could be a great Jedi" Ahsoka said "With that silver crystal of yours and you being the strongest Sailor Senshi. I'd take you in as a Padawan already."

"You would?" Usagi asked.

Ahsoka nodded "I would but I doubt the Council will approve the fact that you are in love."

"She's right on that…They're already going to be hard to approve any one of us" Makoto said "I mean one look at us being overage would make the disapprove us."

Ahsoka turned to Haruka "Don't even ask. There's too much anger in you anyway."

Haruka sighed "I can't help it if I do my duties."

Michiru understood Ahsoka "Haruka…Anger isn't a trait the Jedi have. You'd be disapproved as well."

Ahsoka looked at Ami "You could be a great Jedi Ami. I don't know if you love someone."

Ami nodded "So I'm a contestant right?"

Ahsoka nodded "You are I'm considering it."

She turned to Hotaru who looked alone and walked over to her "However you have a strong power Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru looked up "It's because I am death and destruction…I'm sure the Jedi wouldn't want to have me trained as a Jedi."

Ahsoka turned to Haruka who gave her a nod as if she knew what Ahsoka was going to ask her. Michiru smiled at this as she already knew what Ahsoka was going to ask.

"Hotaru, don't feel bad…The council won't care for your special powers."

"They won't?" Hotaru asked looking up at Ahsoka.

"They will not" Ahsoka confirmed "Besides as a Jedi you'll make lots of friends. I mean look at me, I'm friends with many Clone Troopers. I've been too planets and made friends with some."

Hotaru looked up "Are you saying what I think you are asking me?"

"Yes, Hotaru, I'm asking you to be my Padawan."

Hotaru turned to Haruka and Michiru whom after a short period discussion, turned back to her and nodded "You have our permission Hotaru."

Hotaru turned to Ahsoka who asked out "So will you be my first Padawan?"

Hotaru thought about this then bowed down to the Jedi Knight "It will be my honor to learn the Force. I will be happy to be your first Padawan…May I ask why you choose me?"

Ami answered for Ahsoka "Cause unlike most of us you are not overage. In fact you are at the correct age to be a Jedi…Master Ahsoka please teach me the ways of the Force."

"I will" Ahsoka turned to the other Sailor Senshi whom actually agreed with Ahsoka on her first choice of a Padawan.

Usagi turned to Ahsoka as well "What is it Ahsoka-chan?"

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi has actually decided to train one of you girls as a Jedi as well. Which one he chooses will be revealed tomorrow when I reveal to him my first Padawan."

The girls brightened up at this but Usagi asked "Um, Ahsoka…How is Obi-wan Kenboi as a teacher?"

Ahsoka shrugged "Ask Master Skywalker he had him. And I'm sure my own Master might be ordered to train one of you girls. Trust me on this Anakin Skywalker is a good teacher."

She turned to Ami "I think you might have some problems if he chooses you to be a Jedi."

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Master Skywalker, as I know him can be hard to convince to do other plans when he's made up his mind."

"True and with me being smart" Ami began giggling at Ahsoka's words.

Mamoru turned to girls as he was with them as Usagi turned to him.

"I never knew that being in love with me would cause you to not be Ahsoka's Padawan" Mamoru said.

Usagi shrugged "Oh well, there's always Obi-wan Kenobi!"

"At the moment" Mamoru said to her then he smiled "I agree with Ahsoka, you'd make a good Jedi."

"And maybe that could make you the Princess I want you to be" Luna mumbled so silently that only the Jedi Knight could here.

Usagi turned to Ahsoka "Time for a celebration for you Ahsoka. A double one, one for passing the Jedi Trails and for choosing your first Padawan! Let's go out to eat and celebrate! Mamoru your buying right?"

"I am?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi took that as a yes "Alright let's go!"

Mamoru took the girls to restraunt which he paid for the orders or would've if Ahsoka wouldn't have butted in with her own money (Republic Credits) that her Master gave her before she left. Soon night fell then morning rose. Usagi, Ahsoka, and Makoto were walking towards their school. The girls got something new on their schedules for their last period of the day which was to Usagi some sort of new history course. The three got into the new course where they got the deepest shock of all. At the teacher's desk was Obi-Wan Kenobi!

After getting the class seated Obi-Wan Kenobi began class.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Obi-wan Kenboi. And you are taking Republic History. I am available after school if you need extra tutoring in any of your classes and even for this class."

One girl raised her hand.

Obi-wan turned and pointed to her "Yes, my dear?"

"Um Mr. Kenobi, what is the Republic, and what does this have to do with Earth?"

"It has a lot to do with Earth my dear. I am from the Republic. This course is design to prepare Earth just in case it desides to join the Republic."

"Now since it's your first day, let's go around the room and tell each other something about each other" Obi-wan Kenboi said.

Soon the class was introducing themselves to the Jedi Master. About a few minutes the Jedi Master had everyone sit at each other's desk and play some sort of game to learn more about themselves. Towards the end of class Obi-wan Kenobi handed out test books to the class.

"Now as we end our class, for Homework" Obi-wan spoke up.

This got a groan from everyone in the class however this got a big groan out of Usagi causing Obi-wan to look at her "Is there something wrong Miss. Tsukino?"

"No, Mr. Kenobi!" Usagi said sitting upright.

"As I was saying" Obi-wan said "For Homework, I want everyone to read the first chapter of the Republic History and give me a full summary of it."

After Obi-wan explained the homework assignment he told them the rules of his class. After his last rule the bell rang "Remember your homework. Oh and I suggest you study for this class. After all I have no intention of going easy on you."

The school day ended and Usagi met up with her friends. Minako breathed out the words Usagi was going to ask "Um, did anyone else have Obi-Wan Kenobi as a teacher in their school?"

Usagi and Makoto raised their hands "We did, and it was the last period of the day."

"I did" Rei answered "For first period. Man I sure didn't see that coming."

"Well" Ahsoka began "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this…After all he is a Jedi Master which is not only a rank for the Jedi but also means teacher. Oh I almost forgot Hotaru. Girls meet Obi-wan Kenobi at the school; he is expecting us to come. Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

The girls nodded and headed off towards the school. Inside the school, the girl entered the class room along with Luna, Artemis."

"So where are the Outer Senshi?" Obi-wan asked "And where is Ahsoka."

"She said she'll be ten minutes late" Usagi said.

"Hmm…Okay" Obi-wan thought.

"You sure surprised us General Kenobi" Makoto said "I mean being a teacher? How did you convince the principal to let you teach Republic History?"

"I basically brought it up and after the Battle Droids attacked the school he felt like he needed someone from the Republic to teach Republic History" Obi-wan answered.

Soon Ahsoka arrived with Hotaru and the remaining Outer Senshi at her side. Hotaru seemed to have been very happy. Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka as the Captain Rex and Commander Cody walked in.

"So Ahsoka what was the delay for?" he asked her.

Ahsoka winked at Hotaru as she playfully nudged her "You want to tell him?"

Hotaru nodded she turned to Obi-wan Kenboi "I'm Ahsoka's Padawan! I didn't get any training in yesterday because Usagi wanted us to celebrate due to Ahsoka becoming a Jedi Knight."

Obi-wan nodded "Okay, so I suppose the reason why Ahsoka was late was because she wanted to get you."

"Yes, Master Kenobi" Hotaru said.

Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka "I congratulate you myself Ahsoka. If I was on the Jedi Council, then I'd be pleased at your choice for your first Padawan."

"Thanks Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said.

Obi-wan turned to Usagi and smiled at her "You my dear, are my choice as my second Padawan. If you are sure that you want to be a Jedi, once you've taken that path, you can't go back easily."

The girls all shouted with glee as Usagi nodded whom bowed to him "Yes, Master Kenobi, I'll be Padawan. Please teach me the ways of the Force."

"I plan to" Obi-wan said he turned to the girls before turning to Commander Cody and Captain Rex "The rest of the girls are all yours to train."

The two Clones nodded.

"Um aren't you going to teach us?" Makoto asked.

Obi-wan Kenobi nodded "Yes, I will Makoto, however Ahsoka and I have to take our new Padawans to get the Jedi Council's approval. Since you girls can't be trained as a Jedi right now, you'll have some experience in fighting the Battle Droids by the two Clone Troopers. They will be most of your training."

Ami agreed with Obi-Wan "He's right. Since two of us are going to be Jedi, we have to make sure the rest of us watch their backs by blasting those droids."

The Sailor Senshi nodded as Ahsoka and Obi-wan Kenobi began to leave. Obi-wan turned to the Clone Troopers "Don't drill the ladies too hard. That's my only order."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the two Clones said turning to the girls.

"Well Rex old boy, let's get started" Commander Cody asked.

"Right" Captain Rex said he turned to the girls "First of all, from this point on, I need you girls to be in your Sailor Senshi uniforms."

The girls nodded and with their pins transformed.

"Our brothers would love this" Commander Cody said "They are going to be jealous that we are training girls to fight the droids."

"Yes, pretty girls" Rex said as the girls watched as other Clone Troopers ran in to deliver clone weapons and armor.

"Now" Commander Cody said "You might want to wear armor around Battle Droids. Trust me this armor saved me a lot.

The girls nodded and placed armor over their Sailor Senshi uniforms.

"It fits" Sailor Mars said as she looked around.

"Now" Captain Rex said as he took out the weapons "Basically your attacks might do damage to the droid armor. However let's talk about blasters; our Clone Blasters are specifically good against all types of Droids except for Destroyer Droids."

Commander Cody held up a Thermal Detonator "These are Thermal Detonators bombs that can be very deadly. They are even more deadly in water."

Sailor Mercury took her computer out and scanned the weapons and muttered "Earth is so far behind in technology."

Then Captain Rex held up a small round bomb "These are Droid Poppers. These are meant to disable the Clankers. These are effective because not only does it disable them, it also prevents them from recovering."

Soon the girls were given the blasters and their training began.

Meanwhile Usagi, Hotaru, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka made their way back to the Twilight. Where they called the Jedi Council and even Anakin Skywalker whom was anxious to see the results of his latest Padawan.

"So how was the Jedi Trails Snips?" Anakin asked her.

"She passed with flying colors" Obi-wan said.

Anakin beamed with pride "Congratulations Snips, I look forward to fighting alongside you and your own Padawan one of these days."

Ahsoka smiled as Hotaru walked besides her "Well, you are seeing her."

Anakin turned to Hotaru "Hmm. You certainly are young enough to be a Jedi."

"Agreed" Yoda said "Your name Youngling?"

"Tomoe Hotaru" Hotaru said.

"Young Tomoe" Yoda said "Feel the Force in you, I do"

Obi-wan chuckled a bit "With all due respect Master Yoda, the Japanese people of Earth say their last names first. So her name is Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hmm…Hotaru sounds like a pretty name" Anakin said.

"Means firefly in Japanese" Ahsoka said to Anakin "I read one of Ami's Japanese translator books.

Yoda nodded "Agreed with Ahsoka, I do, Hotaru Tomoe from this day forward you will be Ahsoka Tano's Padawan."

Politely bowing to the image of the Jedi Master Hotaru spoke up "Thank you Master Yoda."

Obi-wan turned showing Yoda, Usagi "Master Yoda, I have found my second Padawan. She is overage."

"Hmm…If she's overage I can't allow it" Yoda said.

"I was overage" Anakin said before Usagi could retaliate.

"True" Yoda began "However this new Padawan seems to be really overage. However the Force is really strong in you."

Obi-wan cast a secret wink at Usagi and Hotaru. The two girls nodded and to the images of Anakin and Yoda the girls transformed.

"Whoa, that was cool" Anakin said "But are you girls still the same?"

"We are the Sailor Senshi, protectors of the Earth" Sailor Moon said "I'm Sailor Moon, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."

"Hmm. Very well Sailor Moon, another exception is made" Yoda said "But who are you in your civilian form?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi!" Sailor Moon said.

"Very well Usagi, I'll talk to the Jedi Council about this, but I approve you as Obi-wan's new Padawan."

"It'll be a pleasure working together with you Snips" Anakin said "I can't wait to see how your Padawan fights."

Soon the hologram vanished and Obi-wan turned to Sailor Moon "Well, now let's get to your training shall we?"

"Um Master Kenobi how do you want me trained?" Usagi asked.

"I've already discussed this with my Padawan" Hotaru said "It's whatever you feel like it. Hotaru wants to be trained as herself.

"Excellent way" Obi-wan said "And it's true, if you want to be trained as you are now, you may, if you want to be trained as your normal form.

Obi-wan nodded "Okay now let's get back to the school. I hope your friends aren't tired yet."

**School**

Sailor Mars was over her desk. She wasn't the only one. The two Clone Troopers had trained them hard. Soon Obi-wan Kenobi and Ahsoka arrived into the scene.

"What happened here?" Usagi asked.

"It seems that we've over trained them" Commander Cody said.

"Hmm, not to hard I hope" Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"Nope wasn't that hard" Captain Rex said "In fact it was the easiest way. This was how we were taught during our first drill."

"You call that easy" Sailor Mars panted.

"It's okay take a good break after all" Obi-wan said "Usagi, and Hotaru are accepted as Jedi Padawans. There training begins now."

Soon the Sailor Senshi returned back to normal and they watched as Usagi and Hotaru began their training, Obi-wan taught Usagi more about the Force and then had Usagi listen in to Ahsoka's teaching.

"Now Ahsoka the first thing for a Jedi is the most important object" Ahsoka said "Can you guess what it is?"

"A lightsaber Master?" Hotaru asked.

"Correct Hotaru" Ahsoka said while all the other Sailor Senshi observed the two.

Ahsoka brought out some materials as she explained more "Your first task is to build your own lightsaber, usually this is the first test when one is enrolled as a Youngling. However since you my Padawan have skipped that rank, this is your first task. Now it's tricky to build your own, but unlike the other Jedi I'll help you if you need it. Luckily I have the materials to make it."

Hotaru nodded "Right Master."

Obi-wan Kenobi turned to Usagi "You should do that assignment too my Padawan."

Usagi bit her lip "Um…Can I watch Hotaru work on it first?"

"Sure" Obi-wan said "If you want to be lost."

"I won't be lost by watching her!" Usagi said "I'll make you proud.

Luna heard this and sweat dropped as she thought _More like embarrass your Master._

Hotaru took ten minutes to complete construction.

"Impressive" Ahsoka said "It took me at least that time to construct mind too, however does the lightsaber work?"

Hotaru nodded and pressed the ignition switch. Her lightsaber turned on and Ahsoka gasped at what color the blade was "Purple!"

Hotaru was silent "Um is this a problem Master?"

Ahsoka shook her head "Not really, it's just that before you only one Jedi wielded a purple bladed lightsaber. His name is Mace Windu."

"Wow" Hotaru said "I would've thought that purple would be common."

"Not really" Ahsoka said turning her lightsaber on "Usually the colors are green or blue."

Obi-wan turned to Usagi "Are you ready?"

Usagi nodded and began to construct her own lightsaber. However unlike Hotaru, Usagi was a bit clumsier at making her lightsaber. She had almost broke the lightsaber's crystal a couple of times. She had broke a few pieces of metal which annoyed her more causing her to break more pieces to her lightsaber.

"It must be harder than it looks" Rei muttered "I'll stick with a blaster any day."

"Glad to here that" Captain Rex said.

However after her fifth attempt Usagi completed the lightsaber's construction.

Obi-wan shook his head "We have a long way to go my new Padawan."

Usagi groaned as she turned her lightsaber on. The blade was a color that would throw everyone off pure white!

"Wow!" Ahsoka said "The first Jedi to wield a white lightsaber."

"That assignment might have taken longer but it definitely turned out different" Obi-wan said.

Struck high with her success Usagi started to jump around "Yes! I did it!"

She failed to see a straight wire which was on the floor and tripped over it. Slamming face first into the ground then she began to cry causing all of the Sailor Senshi, and two Jedi to sweat drop at this. While Captain Rex and Commander Cody burst out laughing at this.

"Well…" Rei began as Usagi picked herself up from the ground "That's what you get for being hyperactive and not looking where you are going."

"But that hurt!" Usagi said.

"Um, Usagi…You can survive being slashed at by an Arckly but you can't hold back the pain of tripping and falling onto the floor?" Ahsoka asked.

"So Usagi…" Luna muttered shaking her head.

Obi-wan sighed "Well now that you have your lightsabers let me tell you one important lecture."

The two Padawans looked up at the older Jedi "These weapons are your life. Never ever lose them."

Obi-wan looked up at the clock "Oh-my we seem to be out of time today girls. Usagi I want you to meet me at the beach tomorrow. "

"Okay!" Usagi said as the girls excited.

"Oh one more thing my Padawan" Obi-wan said causing Usagi to freeze up.

"Yes, Master?" Usagi asked.

"Just because you are my Padawan doesn't mean that I'll treat you any better than the others. Which means that you must study for your school work?"

"Don't wanna!" Usagi wailed out but deep down she understood Obi-wan as she ran out with her friends

Ahsoka turned to Hotaru "We are not done yet Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded "Right,"

"I'll need to teach you how to use the Force then teach you some swordsmanship" Ahsoka said.

"Alright let's go to my house Master. We can train there" Hotaru suggested as the two left.

Obi-wan Kenobi watched the Jedi Knight and her Padawan walk out. He was about to go out when Luna turned to him.

"Luna?" he asked her.

"So how's Usagi?" Luna asked him.

"She's okay…However she's going to need lots of training if she is to survive and pass the Jedi Trails."

"You think you can do it?" Luna asked him "You know make her more successful?"

Obi-wan nodded "Yes, she reminds me of a friend of mind Jar-Jar Binks, however I must inform you Jar-Jar is worse than Usagi."

"Just be careful Obi-wan, if the Separatist know about the Silver Crystal they might try to turn her to the Dark Side of the Force and if she turns, this could be bad for the Earth and the Republic."

Obi-wan nodded "Don't worry, that Silver Crystal will not fall into Count Dooku's hands."

Luna turned "Right, I'll make sure to get her up for training."

"Not only that but make sure she at least does my homework" Obi-wan said.

Luna nodded and smiled "Okay."

The two then left the school.

**Reviews please.**

**Another chapter done! So what do you think of the two new Padawans? What exciting adventures await them? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 7: Sparing Match Usagi vs Hotaru.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sparing Match Usagi vs Hotaru

Chapter 7: Sparing Match Usagi vs. Hotaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Sailor Moon.

Ahsoka and Hotaru were busy training, well Ahsoka was busy teaching Hotaru the ways of the Force. Ahsoka was already admazed of how fast her Padawan was learning. It was at least one hour ago that she had completed her own purple bladed lightsaber. Now Ahsoka had been watching Hotaru train with her lightsaber against a remote droid. Ahsoka admired the young girl's remark of how these pesky remotes were getting on her nerves.

"Don't these things have any weaknesses?" Hotaru asked.

"Easy Hotaru" Ahsoka reminded her "I know how you feel about those things, they can be tricky at first but once you get the hang of it these serve as easy Jedi excurises."

"Did you ever get this down your first time Master?" Hotaru asked as she tried to deflect an energy bolt back at the remote.

"Nope, I remember my first time, one got me in the hindquarters. Right in front of five Clone Troopers including Captain Rex..-"

She was caught off guard when she heard Rex snicker at this comment.

"Which" Ahsoka sweatdropped "Rex has never let that memory slide."

Hotaru then managed to deflect an energy bolt back towards the remote. The two were being watched by Haruka, and Michiru whom were looking over to a terribly chuckiling Captain Rex.

"She sure wasn't expecting that from a remote" Rex finally stated.

"I'd say being shot in the hide quarters is embarrasing but by one of those circling remotes...That is just insulting" Haruka said "I mean I know what it's like being shot there."

"Hotaru is improving" Michiru said "She learned the basic force push with ease."

"Hmm, not bad Hotaru" Ahsoka said as she picked up a helmet and placed it over Hotaru's head.

"I can't see a thing with this helmet" Hotaru protested.

"This will be your second part of your excurises" Ahsoka told her "Sight can be deceiving Hotaru. You shouldn't always relay on what you don't see."

"Hmm" Hotaru muttered "Okay,"

"This is the test that I was struck in the hide quarters" Ahsoka muttered.

"I can see why" Hotaru said "If you can't see a thing, you don't know where your enemy is."

"Remember this is to prepare you to not alway relly on what you see" Ahsoka told her.

"Right Master" Hotaru said as she activated her lightsaber.

Hotaru couldn't see anything but she used the Force and her hearing to listen to the remote. The remote twisted and turned for a while before firing, Hotaru heard the blast and lifted up her lightsaber. The two objects collided and the blast was sent back towards the remote.

"Good job" Ahsoka said.

"Thanks Master."

"Right now let's get some sleep, I got that homework assignment from Obi-Wan due tomorrow" Ahsoka said.

"Right Master"

The two seperated and went to do other things and prepare for school the next day.

**In space**

General Grievous was in the Seperatist Command ship. He was preparing for the Earth Invasion, however at this time he was speaking to Count Dooku and Ventress.

"So the Jedi have sent a mere Padawan to defend the Earth" General Greivous said "And to make it worse Anakin Skywalker's Padawan...I have fought against her before and nearly had another lightsaber for my collection."

"She is more powerful than she was before" Ventress said "And Earth isn't alone, they have their super heroes such as the Sailor Senshi."

"Hmm...They wouldn't survive one battle against me, it is them that will fall to me, and If they are so powerful, I'll take whatever weapon they may have as a trophy."

"General" Count Dooku began "Do not under esimate the Sailor Senshi, or that one Jedi. I'm counting on you to conquer the Earth...Do not fail me."

"I assure you Count Dooku, they will be the ones that will underestimate me."

"And that was what you said before the Malevelence was crippled by Anakin Skywalker" Ventress reminded Grievous.

"He caught me off guard" General Grievous stated "Besides these Sailor Brats as you tell us about are nothing compared to the Jedi."

"How long is it till your invasion?" Count Dooku asked.

"I'm one Earth Day away" General Grievous said "Earth will not know what hit them."

"See that you don't fail us" Count Dooku stated before fading away.

"I will not fail this time" General Grievous said.

**Earth**

The girls had gathered up at the beach where they watched Usagi train what Hotaru had been doing the night before. Usagi had the same experience as Ahsoka had done, she was shot in the butt. And then after this started to complain.

"Hey! Those things shouldn't be aiming there" Usagi complained rubbing her behind.

"What do you expect of Battle Droid then my Padawan?" Obi-wan quizzed.

"They'll fire there?" Usagi asked.

"You bet they would" Obi-wan told her "Those Battle Droid will fire on even an civilian.

While Usagi was training, a young pink haired girl walked down alongside Mamoru. The pink haired girl saw Hotaru also doing the excurises but with much more grace.

"Hotaru-chan!" the young girl shouted.

Hotaru was lost for words at first as she turned her attention back to a remote. Just as the remote fired, Hotaru managed to dodge the blast. Ahsoka managed to stop the training remote further.

"Thank you Master Ahsoka" Hotaru said to Ahsoka for her actions.

"Master?" the pink haired girl asked she turned to Ahsoka "Who are you? And what did you do to my friend Hotaru?"

Mamoru chuckled "That means teacher Chibi-Usa, this is Ahsoka Tano, she's in charge of protecting the Earth from the Seperatist."

"Oh, so you are the Jedi, Usagi and Mamoru keep on talking about" the girl said "My name is Chibi-Usa."

Mamoru turned to Hotaru "So how is your training going?"

"Fine" Hotaru smiled "Master Ahsoka has been teaching me the basics, I can already preform Force Push."

"Hmm. Soon you'll know all of the basic Force moves" Ahsoka acnowledged.

"What's Force Push?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"May I Master?" Hotaru asked.

Ahsoka nodded "Sure."

Hotaru turned to a huge bolder this caused Obi-Wan and Usagi to stop what they were doing and watch Hotaru. Hotaru lifted up her hand and without any effort sent the bolder hurling into the deepest part of the ocean.

"That was Force Push" Hotaru said.

"Wow!" Chibi-Usa spoke up "If Usagi could do that...She wouldn't be a clutz!"

"What was that?" Usagi asked "I'm no clutz!"

"Technically you are" Rei whispered silently to herself luckily the ones that overheard her were Ahsoka and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two Jedi's response was simple sweat dropping.

Mamoru looked embarrassed at this as well as the Chibi-Usa and Usagi fought.

"My Padawan...Don't be embarrassed due to the fact that people refer you as a clutz, however the Force is no laughing matter."

Couple hours later Usagi had succeeded in actually defeating the remotes and even learning Force Push. With a nod to each other Ahsoka spoke up.

"Alright, you two, it's time to see your skills with a lightsaber."

"We already did that. Please no more remotes" Usagi pleaded.

"Those will be your execurses Usagi" Obi-Wan said "But this next test is what many other younglings do in order to become Padawans."

"Hmm?" Hotaru asked looking at Ahsoka who nodded "He's right I had to do this. Just because your a Padawan now doesn't mean that sparing is out of the question.

"Sparing!" Usagi shouted "Who am I sparing against one of you. I mean I think I can take you on Ahsoka."

"Don't jinx yourself" Hotaru said to her "Master Ahsoka has fought against Ventress at least three times, she's fought against this General Grievous and survived. She's even been nearly sucked into space."

The sucked into space part caused Ahsoka to blush and Hotaru continued "Ahsoka has survived an encounter with the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Then she helps us defeat two Youma. So by experience with a Lightsaber, my master Ahsoka wins with ease."

"But is it you Master Kenobi?" Usagi asked turning to her Jedi teacher.

"Not right now my dear" Obi-wan told her "It could be later on but your opponnet shall be Hotaru."

Usagi turned to Hotaru "Why her?"

"In the Clone Wars," Ahsoka began "Some of the Jedi Padawans ares siding with the Seperatist, and others you would call friends might join in, this sparing match is to prepare you two for such a time that might happen."

"That makes perfect sense to me" Ami admitted.

"Well we've been friends for so long" Usagi said turning to Hotaru "But I don't see her turning to the Darkside."

Haruka had to sigh _Oh Hotaru did, remember she had Mistress Nine in her._

Hotaru nodded as she drew her lightsaber handle "The Masters are right, Come on Usagi, they are preparing us for the upcoming battles."

Usagi sighed as she drew her lightsaber handle "Okay."

The two Jedi Padawans turned their lightsabers on. One purple blade shot out of Hotaru's while out of Usagi's lightsaber shot out a white blade."

"Nice lights" Chibi-Usa said.

"Yes," Ami told Chibi-Usa "But they are not ordinary lights, those are lightsabers, only Jedi can weild them."

"Alright you two...Get ready" Ahsoka said to them.

Hotaru and Usagi got ready.

"Bow" Obi-Wan stated.

The two girls looked at them strangely but Ahsoka answered them "Normally during the Seperatist you wouldn't be bowing but since you two are Jedi, it's good self esteem to bow to each other."

The girls bowed to each other and Obi-wan then stated "Make sure your lightsabers are on low power cause since this is a sparing match we don't want to kill each other, but once during the Seperatist, have your Lightsabers on high power."

The girl did was they were ordered and Ahsoka shouted the words to begin the sparing match "Begin."

The two circled one another but Usagi struck first, years wielding her Silent Glaive, Hotaru easily repealed Usagi's blade.

"Knew that wouldn't work against Hotaru-chan" Chibi-Usa said "After all she wields a big glaive."

"And deadly one too may I add" Michiru said "Usagi is going to have a hard time in finding a way to defeat Hotaru."

Usagi smiled as she thought _Hotaru won't be able to keep up with me, I know for a fact she can't run around much."_

Usagi tried her plan in action but Hotaru's swift experiences with her glaive caused her to block everyone of Usagi's attempts. After about a while of fighting Hotaru showed no signs of surrendering.

_Strange _Usagi thought _Hotaru would've gotten weaker by now but it's like her stamia rose._

Another half an hour passed but Hotaru still didn't seem to be weakening and Ami even noticed this as well _Does being trained by the Force help you out athelicly?_

However towards the end of the match, Hotaru kicked Usagi in her chest forcing Usagi away and she sparred against Hotaru. She managed to avoid Hotaru's lightsaber blade by ducking aside.

"Impressive" Obi-wan said to Ahsoka "According the Luna, Hotaru would've been tired out by now."

"Yes, that's one of the things I trained her last night to do" Ahsoka said "Interestingly she's using the Force to help her out."

"I see, she's using the Force for defense while also allowing it to help her out with her atheltic ability" Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka nodded "So what has Usagi accieved?"

"She's at least improved on her grades" Obi-wan said.

"Manly because you asked her to study more" Ahsoka snickered.

"That and maybe I had Luna help me" Obi-wan replied.

Luna and Artemis were watching the fight.

"Hotaru is becoming a powerful Jedi" Artemis said.

"I appluad Usagi for her thoughts" Luna admitted "She figures that if she can last long enough, Hotaru will ware down."

"Hmm, however it's not working" Artemis said.

"I see" Luna said.

The two cats watched the sparing match. In the end Hotaru managed to kick Usagi in the chest, swipe at her Usagi jumped up avoiding the lightsaber but Hotaru kicked out again once Usagi's feet hit the ground. This time the kick caused Usagi to trip and fall onto her back. Then Hotaru put her Lightsaber at Usagi's throat.

"Give in?" Hotaru asked.

"Y-y-yes I do" Usagi said.

Hotaru smiled and wiped sweat from her head "Not bad Usagi..."

She then knelt down onto the ground "And not a moment too soon."

"Now you're tiring" Usagi muttered rubbing her swollen chest "If I would've waited an extra few seconds."

"Usagi you had an excellent plan in defeating Hotaru" Obi-Wan Kenobi said "You knew that Hotaru might not beable to keep up with you...However Usagi you didn't count on Hotaru coming up with a way to solve her weakness."

"Thanks Master" Usagi said she rubbed her chest "Man I'm going to feel that for a while. Hotaru-chan couldn't you have punched me?"

"Could've but I had my hands full" Hotaru answered "And it would've been too obvious."

Ahsoka smiled "You did well Hotaru."

"Thanks Master Ahsoka" Hotaru said but that is when Captain Rex and Commander Cody ran up and reported what they saw "Generals Clankers!"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at the sky and sure enough Battle Droid landing ships came into view.

"Each ship contains thousands of Battle Droid" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"But it looks like three ships are landing" Ami calculated.

However Ahsoka felt something.

"Master Ahsoka...What is it?"

"I sense a deep disturbance in the Force...He is here" Ahsoka said.

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"General Grievous" Ahsoka said.

"She's right" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Oh-man now the invasion of Earth is coming to a start" Usagi said.

"Get ready" Obi-wan Kenobi advised his Padawan "Ahsoka, take your Padawan, Captain Rex, and half of the other Clone Troopers, Usagi, Commander Rex, and I will try to ambush them on their back flanks"

"Right Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said "Come on Hotaru."

"Right with you Master Ahsoka" Hotaru said to her she took her transformation pen but Ahsoka stopped her "Don't transform just yet, I don't want Grievous to know that you are also a Sailor Senshi."

"Good Idea" Ami said "Now that Hotaru and Usagi have the means to defend themselves from attacks, they shouldn't just transform into their Sailor Senshi forms or else General Grievous will figure things out."

"But what do we do?" Makoto asked Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You girls split up" Obi-wan told them "Half of you are with General Ahsoka, the other half are with me."

"The Sailor Senshi that don't have weapons can transform" Ahsoka told them and Obi-wan nodded.

"Now let's get going, we don't have time to waist" the two Jedi said.

The girls made their decision easily, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, and Pluto went with Obi-Wan Kenobi saying that they would be the most useful in defending Usagi, while Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Chibi-Moon went with Ahsoka. The groups split up and went in opposite directions.

**Who will win the first ever battle. Will The Sailor Senshi survive General Grievous or will he cut them down to size? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 8: General Grievous.**


End file.
